Missing Persons Losing Minds
by Runaway Deviant
Summary: A set of Frontier stories, ranging from your everyday Digimon adventure to the downright ridiculous shenanigans of the human world. Spans the entire season and beyond. Kokuya, set as if they were mid-teens.
1. Intro

Hey everyone, Runaway here!

So, I've decided to throw all of these together into one story, because even I was getting sick of having to go through every one individually to check and edit, etc.

As such, welcome to Missing Persons Losing Minds.

The reason for the weird name is that I've been listening to waaaay too much **OneRepublic** and _Missing Persons 1 & 2_ is currently lodged very firmly inside my brain.

**Just a WARNING:** when I start writing stories that go for more than one chapter - even one-shots - the work tends to deteriorate as we go along.

I'm hoping/praying/yada that that doesn't happen here.

Anyways.

Happy reading!


	2. Tickle Torture

**Title: **Tickle Torture  
**Universe:** Digimon Frontier  
**Theme/Topic:** Kōji is confusing. But oh, so ticklish.  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Character/Pairing/s:** Takuji  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** Yaoi~  
**Word Count:** 1150  
**Summary:** Kōji is confusing. But oh, so ticklish. Set in the ShellNumemon village (episode six) the night of their arrival. Takuya takes it upon himself to lighten Kōji up a bit and faces some VERY unexpected resistance. Takuji, set as if they were mid-teens in age.  
**Disclaimer:** If Digimon were mine, I would have already funded research into the possibility of there actually being a Digital World. As such, I do not own Digimon nor any of the characters therein.

* * *

**The tiny bit of dialogue in this story from the anime was taken from a badly subbed Japanese version, not the English. Not that it really matters, their original conversation is pretty meaningless...**

**

* * *

**

Takuya lay on his side, fidgeting to try and make himself comfortable on the hard "bed" of leaves that the ShellNumemon had prepared for his group. He'd found himself stuck laying next to Kōji, and was doing his utmost not to turn around and have to look at him.

What was his problem, anyway? Takuya just wanted to be his friend, and in this topsy turvy, screwed up world friends were something of a requirement just to survive.

He dozed off for a moment, and rolled over to the side that he usually slept on at home out of habit. It took him a second to realise, especially in the darkness, that he was now facing Kōji and that the other boy was studying him critically and frowning as though he were a puzzle. His eyes widened as he looked at Kōji and he vaguely wondered at the fact that their positions mirrored each other almost exactly.

Takuya, being who he was, then blurted out the first thing that came into his head; "You're a good guy, aren't you?" he asked, "Wanting to save the ShellNumemon's daughters..."

Kōji abruptly ended his study and rolled over so that his and Takuya's poses were identical; "Hmph. You didn't have to save them too," he said, essentially brushing Takuya off.

Takuya frowned at the other boy's attitude and rolled over without another word. He was _not_ going to argue with Kōji, no he was not. His friends needed sleep, and he wasn't going to risk Izumi evolving and kicking his ass out the door. And it was a long fall from that door too. Takuya shuddered just thinking about it, and then jumped slightly as one of the leaves brushed bare skin and tickled his waist.

Then a brainwave hit him like a Trailmon. He quietly rolled over and squinted through the dark a Kōji's back.

'My night vision really sucks,' he thought as he finally spotted a section of skin just above the other boy's hips where his shirt and jacket weren't covering him. He picked up a leaf and silently reached over, brushing Kōji's waist and retracting his hand quickly and feigning sleep when the other boy jumped and turned over to search for the source.

This, of course, was a test.

'He didn't make a sound!' Takuya thought gleefully as the other boy brushed frantically through the leaves looking for whatever bug had crawled over him.

* * *

When Kōji had finally calmed down enough to deem the bed safe, he lay back down, facing the ceiling, before resolutely closing his eyes and wishing the creepy crawlies away; god he hated bugs!

He heard a rustle beside him and resisted the urge to sit up straight and jump around like a little girl with a mouse nearby.

'You are sixteen, you can handle a bug. You are sixteen, you can handle a bug. You are sixteen, you can handle a bug,' he repeated to himself silently, 'Besides, it's probably Takuya being annoying and not going to sleeEEP!'

His eyes snapped open, and he desperately fought the spasms running up and down his sides. What had yanked him from his thoughts had been Takuya's hand being shoved under his shirt, and then feathering along his sides in a motion which he despised.

'The bastard's tickling me!' he thought as he wriggled to try and get away. Takuya simply lifted a leg and straddled him before continuing his tickling even worse than before, 'And he knows all my weak spots!'

Kōji endured the torture silently, trying to escape all the while, before mentally slapping himself; 'If he knows all the best spots that means that he's probably ticklish too!'

He reached up, gritting his teeth as Takuya finally found his weakest spots – just above and to either side of his navel – and began the counter-attack.

Takuya bit his lip hard and told himself to bear with it as Kōji started to tickle him back, and pressed on with his own assault.

* * *

The battle raged fiercely, both teens giving as good as they got, but when Kōji finally got tired of Takuya's attempt at... either dominance or a way of embarrassing him, he wasn't certain, he removed his hands from the other's sides and relaxed as he slowed his fingers too.

"You give up?" Takuya whispered at him, panting and silhouetted in the moonlight streaming from the window.

Kōji nearly said yes before he had his own brainwave.

"No," he murmured, before wrapping his hands around the back of Takuya's head, pulling his face towards his own and firmly kissing him soundly on the lips. The other boy stiffened on top of him but didn't try to free himself.

Kōji let him go.

"Do _you_ give up?" he asked, spreading his arms to either side of him as he grinned about his now assured victory. He was certain the Takuya was blushing furiously above him, even if he couldn't see it.

Takuya, of course, took that remark as a challenge.

"No," he mumbled, before descending on the other boy and kissing him roughly.

Kōji kissed back, not willing to back down on something that _he'd_ started, and flipped them so that he was on top. This stopped Takuya in his tracks.

"Why didn't you do that when I was tickling you?" he asked quietly, blinking up at the boy sitting on top of him.

"Because I couldn't; I was trying too hard not to scream," he admitted, "But this round, _I_ will be the winner."

"So you admit that I won-"

Kōji had put a hand over his mouth; "Shut up and kiss me."

They continued for quite a while, Takuya occasionally feathering his fingers across Kōji's weak spots so that he could flip them and gain the top position, until a rustling from next to them gained their attention.

"Takuya, what're you doing to Kōji?" asked Tomoki as he rubbed his eyes. From what he could see, Takuya was trying to throttle Kōji and vice versa, though Takuya seemed to be winning as he was on top.

As soon as that thought entered his mind he ran to the light switch.

"Izumi! Takuya and Kōji are fighting again!" he called to wake the older girl up, flicking on the light to see both teens flushed and panting.

As soon as Tomoki had spoken the two boys had been trying to arrange themselves so that it looked like Takuya had _indeed_ been strangling Kōji, and not like they'd been making out on the floor for the last hour.

'Oh my god, if Izumi ever finds out she'll skin me alive; she's totally got the hots for him!'

'Oh lord, if that girl ever finds out she'll kill Takuya! And after all the effort I just spent teaching how to kiss properly, too...'

"TAKUYA! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!"


	3. Great Rods of Fire

**Title: **Great Rods of Fire  
**Universe:** Digimon Frontier  
**Theme/Topic:** Kōji has designs on Takuya. Very smexy designs indeed...  
**Rating:** PG-15 (maybe higher, but it's mostly innuendo, so...)  
**Character/Pairing/s:** Takuji  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** Yaoi~  
**Word Count:** 963  
**Summary:** Takuya gripped the rod in his hand and played with it a little, glancing at Kōji, who was above him with eyebrows raised. "What are you waiting for?" the darker haired boy asked... IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK. Minor Takuji, set as if they were mid-teens in age, (episode nine).  
**Disclaimer:** If Digimon were mine, I would have already funded research into the possibility of there actually being a Digital World. As such, I do not own Digimon nor any of the characters therein.

* * *

Takuya gripped the rod in his hand and played with it a little, glancing at Kōji, who was above him with eyebrows raised.

"What are you waiting for?" the darker haired boy asked, and Takuya rolled over and placed it in the groove, before wiggling it around a bit.

"Baka, that's not how you do it!" sighed Kōji as he stepped over Takuya and grabbed the stick from in between his hands.

"You have to turn it really fast, like this," he explained, demonstrating to the other how to light a fire with the stick and a piece of bark.

"Ohhh!" he breathed, before ripping the twig out of Kōji's hands, "I wanna do it!" he exclaimed, gripping the stick in between his gloved palms and rubbing them hard against each other.

He started rubbing at a dismal pace, before remembering that he had to show Kōji up. He rubbed faster, and even though Takuya couldn't see it – he was too concentrated on the rubbing – Kōji twitched slightly and clamped his mouth shut rather too tightly for annoyance.

Takuya closed his eyes and rubbed even faster and Kōji thought his face looked like he was rubbing a different kind of stick.

A tiny wisp of smoke blossomed from the bark and Takuya opened his eyes as he smelled it, gingerly holding his hands to either side.

"Got it!" he said, happy but slightly in pain where his gloves had chafed his hands.

"Alright, let me do it," Kōji replied, bending down to blow on the smoke to start a fire.

As he blew, he stared up at Takuya with such intensity that it made the other boy blush.

Takuya faced away to see what the others were doing, only to see them impaling the Meat Apples on sticks in a rather – to his mind anyway – dirty way.

He turned back to face Kōji as the others were distracted by Junpei's antics, only to see Kōji sporting a wolfish grin as he put a match-sized splinter into the embers to light it then transferred it into the fire.

Takuya decided to start a serious conversation to take away from the fact that he had nearly been jumped by Kōji for the second time in two nights.

"Hey, Kōji..."

"Hmm?"

"What do we know about the ten Legendary Warriors?"

Kōji sensed what Takuya was trying to do and his mood soured instantly. He put on a brave face and listened as the other continued.

"That is, why did Grottomon fight us five?"

Kōji thought over the question carefully before giving his answer.

"At that time, we fought and then..." he frowned, "That guy evolved into a Legendary Digimon..."

"Beast Spirit..."

The fire finally caught on, and Kōji glanced sideways at Takuya as he continued.

"Just what was that?" he pondered.

'I didn't know Takuya had this kind of... depth...' thought Kōji, 'Though what he's saying really isn't complicated he's actually trying to figure this out... or he's watching a monkey crashing symbols together and is zoning out on me; either one.'

Bokomon called the others to gather at the fire and Kōji crushed any hopes of ravishing Takuya again with a mild sigh.

Takuya eyed him suspiciously, guessing the reason for said sigh; he did NOT want a beating like that from Izumi again anytime soon, thank you very much.

As the apples cooked, they discussed the meaning of the Beast Spirits, and Bokomon found a page in his book which essentially told them that every Legendary Warrior had two spirits – one Beast and one Human.

'That book has everything,' thought Kōji, 'and how does it fit in his haramaki without causing a bulge?' he pondered, glancing at Takuya and thinking about a _different_ sort of – 'Pull yourself together Kōji!'

"So that means that we have to find some Beast Spirits too!" exclaimed Tomoki, eyes alive with excitement.

"That's right! We can also use the Beast Spirits!" replied Takuya, looking at the moons and imagining what his would be like.

Bigger? Definitely bigger that Agnimon, but what would he look like? Red, like fire, yeah... Fire?

"Gaah!" he yelped as Neemon pointed out that their dinner was burning. He, along with the others, scrambled to grab them before they turned to charcoal.

As they ate, the night suddenly became dark and Kōji swivelled his head as the trees began to glow.

Bokomon said something about the forest of television, and they got to see Tomoki's mother looking very sad and worried – probably about Tomoki.

Takuya cheered up Tomoki in next to no time, and Kōji went to sit against a tree, a little away from the group.

"Kōji, come over here too!" called Takuya as the boy in question stared into the fire.

He turned his head away from them; "I like to be alone."

Takuya bit his tongue to keep from saying what he was thinking; 'You didn't mind being around _me_ the other night, baka! You had a _very_ good time being all around me, don't deny it!"

"What with all this pride?" asked Junpei, annoyed with Kōji's attitude, "You should get used to it!"

"Oh, isn't it okay?" asked Izumi as she walked over, but no one noticed both Takuya and Kōji twitch at her statement.

Junpei then started some sort of "magic" show, which Takuya got very involved in. This left Kōji in an even sourer mood than before.

The likelihood of this going on until they went to sleep was high, and they'd probably have someone on watch then too.

His sulking turned to mild aggravation when Tomoki started attacking his friends with a burning stick.

Maybe he really should have stuck to being alone?

Because tonight, unfortunately, he would probably not be having another tongue match with Takuya.

Damn.


	4. The War Within

**Title: **The War Within  
**Universe:** Digimon Frontier  
**Theme/Topic:** Vritramon is the enemy within Takuya – the worst enemy of all.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Character/Pairing/s:** Implied Takuji (reference back to my previous stories)  
**Word Count:** 1005  
**Summary:** Takuya felt like he was at war with himself. The warmth that he felt inside himself was no longer pleasant; it didn't glow or smoulder, it burnt and scorched his throat. Set in the end of episode eleven and the start of episode twelve.  
**Disclaimer:** If Digimon were mine, I would have already funded research into the possibility of there actually being a Digital World. As such, I do not own Digimon nor any of the characters therein.

* * *

Takuya felt like he was at war with himself.

The warmth that he felt inside himself was no longer pleasant; it didn't glow or smoulder, it burnt and scorched his throat.

He tried to scream, but all he could hear was the – _his_ – Beast Spirit's roars as it charged Blitzmon, charged his friend.

"Takuya! Keep it together!" yelled Kōji.

'I could give him a beating for what he did to me the other night now, huh?' thought part of him, but this was the part that his spirit acted on.

He attacked his friend, completely against his will and fighting all the way.

Kōji evolved, and Takuya began to cry, though no one but him could see it. His tears were hot like the worst sort of fire, and they evaporated the second they started rolling down his cheeks.

"HELP ME!" he screamed, desperately fighting the control of his rabid Beast Spirit, "I don't want to hurt you!" he sobbed angrily, trying to regain some semblance of movement in his – the Beast's – arms.

The Beast retaliated by smashing Blitzmon into a column, seemingly knocking him out.

Garmmon attempted an attack from behind.

The Beast threw him away with a flick of its tail.

Takuya wasn't one with this Spirit. Takuya was just a host to its anger, its hostility.

Why was this happening!

He didn't want to burn, he didn't want to fight; he just wanted to be able to protect his friends!

But now he was hurting them, and his tears intensified as the Beast picked up Blitzmon and threw him into Garmmon, knocking them both to the ground.

"NOOOOOO!" he screamed desperately, but the Beast translated his pain to anger, destroying columns and roaring thunderously at the sky.

"Why! WHY ME! GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT YOU, LEAVE ME ALONE!" he cried. He wanted to move his arms, his legs, but he couldn't. He felt like he was forgetting who he was- wait, what was his name?

He was Vritramon, that's right!

No...

No, he wasn't Vritramon.

Vritramon was the Beast, he was holding him hostage.

He was Takuya, the Chosen Child of Fire, and Vritramon was his enemy.

The Beast turned to face Takuya's friends again and he saw Izumi and Tomoki's worried faces.

He cried out, writhed, _screamed_ against what it was about to do, but nothing he did or said or _begged_ the Beast to do could stop it.

Garmmon fired at its feet. It jumped, high into the air, and landed on the other Digimon's head.

It raised a claw to strike his down, and Takuya screamed his protest and desperately begged forgiveness.

Blitzmon tackled him before he could finish.

"Thank you, Junpei!" he cried as the Beast hit the floor and they ran.

The Beast rose, and started firing as his friends retreated.

A forest fire began, and he felt like he was losing his mind.

He couldn't control it! He couldn't do anything at all, except watching the rampant destruction caused by the Beast.

And the worst part was that the Beast was _his_. It was his, and it resembled a part of him which he never, ever showed in full – his angry side.

He didn't get angry, not properly, not really; his anger felt acidic most days.

And now this anger had come to life in all the wrong ways.

He watched, numb, as his friends tore down trees to keep the fire from spreading too far or too fast.

Then the Beast was on the attack again.

It threw his friends to the ground and started stomping on Blitzmon's chest.

He heard Blitzmon's, no, Junpei's cries and he felt like he was shivering.

"I'm doing the same thing he did!" he sobbed bitterly, thinking of the possessed Shamamon's actions.

He suddenly regained control of his – the Beast's – limbs, and took his foot off of Junpei.

"Falling, I'm falling..." he said, feeling as though his stomach had risen into his chest.

But as he turned to look at his friends, he was once again frozen, burning, helpless to act as the Beast took back its body and ran at Takuya's friends.

The Beast spotted his other friends – friends who could no longer evolve, no longer defend themselves, presented no challenge – and roared his defiance of Takuya's control in their faces.

Blitzmon once again tackled the Beast, and it fell to the ground as his other friends ran.

He stood and lifted Blitzmon by his head and tried to crush it in his hands. Garmmon ran forward, only to be smashed in the face as Vritramon threw Blitzmon at him again.

Takuya would have curled up in a ball if he could have. He felt defeated, like he had been beaten down then tied to a stake for a burning he was now experiencing.

Why was this Spirit so uncontrollable?

Why did it want to hurt his friends so badly?

Had something happened to it in the past, had it been betrayed?

Why, why, why!

"NO! STOP!" he yelled, fighting the Beast as it threw his friends around like ragdolls.

"Stop..." he heard Tomoki say.

"Takuya-oniichan, stop it!"

"IT'S NOT ME!" he screamed, writhing within the Beast, fighting once more for control.

The Spirit was HIS; HE should be the one in control, not the Spirit – not the Beast!

Bit Vritramon saw Tomoki as a warped being – disgusting and evil. It picked him up and squeezed.

"TOMOKI! NO!" he cried.

"I believe in you," Tomoki said gently, and he began to cry while speaking to him, trying to free him from the Beast.

A teardrop landed in the Beast's eye, and suddenly its vision cleared.

Tomoki was no monster!

It put him down, but now all it felt was regret.

It burnt.

It turned and knelt, destroying a rock before finally, finally, letting Takuya go.

No one came near him. No one tried. No one wanted to see what he looked like – if he had changed.

No one heard the sobs that could now, finally, be heard.


	5. Hehe

**Title: **Hehe  
**Universe:** Digimon Frontier  
**Theme/Topic:** Takuya's become so easy to shut up these days.  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Character/Pairing/s:** Takuji  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** Yaoi~  
**Word Count:** 700  
**Summary:** "Well, this is a mess," he said, more to himself than to Takuya, "I really want to find a way out of here soon." 'Lest I go stir crazy and start doing... things... with Takuya again.' Hehe; do. GAH! Takuji, set as if they were mid-teens in age (ep14).  
**Disclaimer:** If Digimon were mine, I would have already funded research into the possibility of there actually being a Digital World. As such, I do not own Digimon nor any of the characters therein.

* * *

"He left us in a creepy, underground and half underwater cavern, alone, with an egg and a child – not to mention that we're all still technically children anyway. What does that tell you about the responsibility of Trailmon in general? They've never been particularly helpful, honestly," said Kōji to Takuya as they scanned the walls of the ice cavern they'd found themselves in, looking for an exit.

"You never know; he might've been trying to build up our character?" was the weak reply, half overridden with giggles. He was having a hard time seeing a Trailmon get itself off of its tracks to without falling over, let alone trying to chaperone them.

Kōji rolled his eyes and banged on the wall.

Hehe; banged.

_God_, he was losing his mind – and his cool – very quickly in this place.

"Well, this is a mess," he said, more to himself than to Takuya, "I really want to find a way out of here soon."

'Lest I go stir crazy and start doing... _things_ with Takuya again.'

Hehe; do.

GAH!

He nearly jumped when Takuya replied.

"I think we make our own exit."

"You planning on evolving into Vritramon and melting a hole to freedom? We don't even know how far down we are; you might just cause a cave in and then we'll probably never get out."

Takuya turned to glare at the other boy, who was stubbornly prodding the wall as if hoping to find a tiny "escape" button there.

He jumped down from the ledge he'd been standing on and leaned, back against the wall, next to Kōji.

"Did I ever tell you why I started tickling you the other night?" he asked abruptly, causing the dark-haired boy to pin him with a stare that, if he wouldn't say it aloud, said "tell me, tell me, TELL ME".

He shook his head slowly instead of talking, waiting for the other to speak.

Takuya grinned at the memory, but let it fade as he remembered his reason for asking.

"It's 'cause you're a constant downer. You act like the bright side of life is a shiny mirror that you can touch but never reach. You _annoy_ me half the time you're so negative. Mind you, since I got here I've toned down the "happy, happy, joy, joy" streak I've got but you – you seem to like making everyone think the worst."

Kōji frowned as Takuya continued to grill him for being an all round buttmunch and never looking on the bright side.

He glanced at the others, who were on the other side of the cavern, at the entrance, and were considering going back.

Just around the corner from him and Takuya was a small crevice which would fit them nicely and would hide them from view of the others.

The plan was formed and ready to go.

Onwards!

* * *

"Are you even listening to meEE!" yelped Takuya as Kōji grabbed him, neatly spun the two of them into a perfect-sized hole in the wall and proceeded to snog his brains out.

At first he tried to fight, but eventually he gave in, just like last time, and started returning the favour.

Kōji pulled away and narrowed his eyes at him.

"I'm hoping that at some point I won't have to kiss you every time I want you to shut up," he said breathily, panting lightly.

"I've made it my mission to make you," was the equally breathless, thought smartassed, reply.

Kōji growled and was about to dive in for another go when he was interrupted by water rushing from the hole in the centre of the cavern and at their friends.

Hehe, hole.

Twitch.

'Damn it all!' he thought, thoroughly pissed off as Junpei and Tomoki were knocked down, 'All I wanted was- well, let's keep that one in a bottle for now, shall we?'

A Whamon appeared from the hole and Kōji cringed.

"Takuya!" he called.

"Oh, great... He had to be bad-tempered, didn't he?" was the – was he irritated? – reply.

Kōji smirked just before they evolved; apparently Takuya hadn't wanted to be interrupted either.

He was keeping tally of their matches, and he was definitely in the lead now.


	6. Different Ways of Keeping Warm

**Title:** Different Ways of Keeping Warm  
**Universe:** Digimon Frontier  
**Theme/Topic:** Kōji knows just how to keep everyone warm.  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Character/Pairing/s:** Takuji  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** Yaoi~  
**Word Count:** 537  
**Summary:** He leaned closer to the other boy... "You know," Kōji whispered huskily in Takuya's ear, "I could warm you up rather nicely, if you like." Takuji, set as if they were mid-teens in age (ep17).  
**Disclaimer:** If Digimon were mine, I would have already funded research into the possibility of there actually being a Digital World. As such, I do not own Digimon nor any of the characters therein.

* * *

Kōji was really glad for his "different" fashion sense at that moment.

Mid-Summer it may have been back home in Japan, but the direction they were heading right now was pretty much the opposite of that.

They were sailing along happily until they were suddenly surrounded on all sides by small icebergs and the others were all shivering. He, of course, had been wearing a light but warm jacket throughout their entire Digital escapade and was perfectly fine.

"We've gone from Southern Islands all the way to the North..." said Takuya, rubbing his arms.

"It's c-cold!" agreed Izumi, holding her own arms to her chest.

Kōji noted that Takuya, Junpei and Tomoki were holding up much better than Izumi, who was looking like she could freeze any second.

He wished that he could warm up Takuya, but what he had in mind would probably arouse more than a little suspicion among their comrades.

He took off his jacket and held it back for Izumi to take.

"Huh?"

"Wear this."

Izumi looked stunned, "Eh? Really?"

Kōji just nodded as Takuya gave him a funny look.

"Grazie! Thank you!" was the happy reply as she slipped on the jacket and revelled in its warmth. A light blush peppered her cheeks, though Kōji couldn't see it; he was facing resolutely forward.

Could it be that he liked her? Or that he was simply being nice? The petty part of her thought that it would be funny to watch him and Junpei duke it out over her, as well as supremely flattering.

Kōji glanced at Takuya to see him staring fixedly in the opposite direction of him. Obviously he'd inflamed the jealous being that lived inside of the other boy and he was likely to be ignored for quite a while if he didn't fix his mistake.

He leaned closer to the other boy, past the "you're in my space" bubble and into the "something is happening here" bubble.

Izumi raised her eyebrows but continued watching the Kōji vs. Junpei duel that was taking place in her head.

"You know," Kōji whispered huskily against Takuya's ear, a grin on his face and a blush on the other's, "I think I could warm you up rather nicely too, if you like."

Takuya felt his face on fire, and he was very surprised he didn't burst into flames then and there.

"K-Kōji! Public place!" he said, a little bit louder than necessary. Both boys flinched.

Izumi's bubble popped.

"Takuya, Kōji, is there something you'd like to tell us?" she asked sweetly – that sickly kind of sweet when you know you've done something wrong.

"Umm..."

"LAAAAAND!" yelled Bokomon, effectively being the bell that saved them as they suddenly started ice-surfing.

"Are we at Akiba Market yet?" asked Takuya, trying to wish away the blush that was still heating his face. Kōji had been right – he was definitely good at warming him up.

Izumi frowned. Her romance senses were tingling and she wanted in on the secret. She kept her mouth shut, though; Junpei and Tomoki, as well as the Digimon, were still oblivious, and she wasn't sure she should throw the two lover-boys into the spotlight like that.

Maybe just out of spite, though...


	7. Hamburgers

**Title:** Hamburgers  
**Universe:** Digimon Frontier  
**Theme/Topic:** Aren't they wonderful?  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Character/Pairing/s:** Takuji  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** Yaoi~  
**Word Count:** 776  
**Summary:** "I've never done this before," said Kōji, looking more than a little worried. Takuya stared back with a similar expression; "I've never done it either," he said, wondering how this was going to pan out. Takuji, set as if they were mid-teens in age (ep19).  
**Disclaimer:** If Digimon were mine, I would have already funded research into the possibility of there actually being a Digital World. As such, I do not own Digimon nor any of the characters therein.

* * *

**These have all started being written from Kōji's point of view. And Kōji seems instigate all of their "moments".**

**Does this make it "Kokuya"?

* * *

**

"I've never done this before," said Kōji, looking more than a little worried.

The psychotic part of him giggled.

Takuya looked at his friend with a similar expression; "I've never done it either," he said, wondering how this was going to pan out.

"Me too," said Tomoki, "But I'll try and cook delicious hamburgers, if it'll get these children's father back."

Kōji's psychotic self laughed uproariously, throwing innuendo after innuendo at him until he shut it away as deep in his mind as he could manage.

"Stupid words. You make everything sound so dirty!' he thought, cursing language and speech as a whole.

'And screw being a teenager. Stupid hormones and their stupid effects on my already tired brain... and god damn, I just missed part of the conversation... stupid hormones...'

"What about the rest of you?" asked Izumi, who was watching Kōji's face with amusement. 'What _is_ he thinking about?'

"I'm in too!" said Takuya, looking determined to make hamburgers like his life depended on it.

Kōji just knew that the word "hamburger" would never have the same meaning for him ever again.

He stepped forward, "Guess I have no choice."

* * *

Takuya's looked most promising. Only meat had been placed on his plate.

Kōji had remembered once that his step-mother had made them fish paddy burgers. He'd said he hated them. He thought he regretted that now.

In any case it wasn't a hamburger, but they _had_ been delicious so he was willing to try and imitate the recipe.

He ripped apart a fish and started to think that maybe he had made a mistake with his ingredients.

So he looked at Takuya as he tried to dissemble a squid.

"Looks very delicious, huh?" the other boy said as he squished his paddy out of shape.

Kōji grinned slyly, "It looks absolutely _divine_, Takuya," he replied, making the other boy flush lightly as he caught the meaning of his words.

He accidently ripped off part of his squid and blinked down at in, stunned. He'd definitely done the wrong thing by deciding on seafood.

* * *

When they were all lined up in front of them, they didn't look so bad.

But Kōji knew that his was probably a ticking time bomb.

It definitely wasn't a _ham_burger, by any definition of the word.

"Ta da! I put together a yakisoba burger!" exclaimed Junpei, and Kōji twitched. What place did noodles have in a burger?

Bokomon seemed to like it at least.

"Mine is a pizza burger, with plenty of cheese, tomato and mushrooms," stated Izumi, holding out her attempt.

... How in god's name did we get ingredients from the human world here?

Neemon pretty much devoured those.

Then it was his and Takuya's turns.

'Oh lord, this is a worse feeling than when Takuya won the tickling... never mind.'

"Mine is a mountain made of steak and fried pork cutlet!" Takuya proudly announced, and Kōji twitched again.

Maybe all that meat hadn't been so good?

"Mine has lobster, prawns, fish and a little shellfish," he said, trying to sound confident. He was not.

"Both are equally bad," was the outcome.

Each took a bit of their own, and didn't find anything they liked.

Kōji turned to Takuya and held his out with a small, if strained, smile. If he took a bite it was Round Six for Kōji!

Takuya offered his in return and Kōji's eye twitched. Damn.

They each held out their own to the other, who took a bite.

They both made equally disgusted faces; "Yuck!"

* * *

Most of their group was outside about to chow down on Tomoki's burgers.

Bokomon and Neemon had said something about finding a bathroom.

Kōji and Takuya were alone in the kitchen, both waiting for Neemon and Bokomon to return and judge their attempts at "cooking".

Takuya was gathering ingredients, while Kōji stared at him.

Takuya felt the gaze but, being insulted as he was, ignored it and went about his business.

Kōji continued to stare.

"What! What is i-mmph!" he tried to say as Kōji pushed him back against the counter, lips on his.

Takuya rested his hands on the edge and leaned back slightly, giving in as usual; it wasn't like he could get free from this position, even if he wanted to.

Kōji pulled back, leaving Takuya to look up at him with his eyes half-lidded and looking very beguiling indeed.

"Hey Takuya," he purred softly in between placing kisses on his collarbone, neck and chin.

Takuya groaned in response archly slightly as Kōji licked his earlobe.

Kōji rose and gave him his best wolfish grin and waggling his eyebrows.

"Let's make hamburgers."

* * *

**I have the same thing. 'Cept with my friends it's "muffins".**


	8. Worried

**Title: **Worried  
**Universe:** Digimon Frontier  
**Theme/Topic:** Kōji worries to the point of his own frustration sometimes.  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Character/Pairing/s:** Takuji  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** Yaoi~  
**Word Count:** 1177  
**Summary:** Couldn't the idiot see how worried he was about him! He treated it like a game half the time, but this was a game that could easily be lost. And they wouldn't become Digitama. They would die. End game. Takuji, set as if they were mid-teens in age; ep21.  
**Disclaimer:** If Digimon were mine, I would have already funded research into the possibility of there actually being a Digital World. As such, I do not own Digimon nor any of the characters therein.

* * *

What the hell kind of plan was that anyway?

Kōji, try as he might to look on the bright side, could not see this working out in their favour at all.

Agnimon hold Duskmon back? He couldn't get near him as Vritramon, who had been flying, let alone grabbing him while on foot.

And then the rest of them were supposed to attack him...

Even if Takuya did manage to hold Duskmon, he'd have to hold on or the other would just disappear. He'd probably get hit too, and then...

Kōji didn't even want to think about it. He didn't want to think about what would happen if Takuya were to leave them all now; leave _him_ now.

And after all the effort he'd spent teaching how to kiss properly, too...

He frowned at the group who were standing with their figurines.

"I refuse," he said, staring pointedly at Takuya, trying to get his worries and fears across to the other boy. It didn't transmit.

"Again? Won't you do anything I say?" he asked sullenly with a pout.

Kōji was in no mood to try and hint that he was usually in charge, and got straight to the point; back to normal for him. He wasn't sure he liked being cold and angry anymore, though...

"Up until now we haven't faced anyone like Duskmon," he said instead, "We aren't ready to fight a Digimon like him."

"So you're saying running is a better plan?" came the stubborn reply.

"That's right!"

"I told you when you ran before! Running away won't do anything!"

Kōji glared, no longer having any room for negotiation in his gaze. He stood from his spot before the fire, shoving his hands in his pockets and walked towards and past the group.

"I want to talk to you. In private," he growled as he stomped by.

"Fine by me," Takuya ground out, emulating the other boy's pose and stalking after him into the darkness.

"Wait! Only you two?" Izumi called as they walked into a dilapidated building.

"Don't get me wrong," said Kōji, "I only want to talk."

He shoved the immature side of himself away for the moment; this was no time for innuendo and stupidity.

"I'll talk, but I won't let you stop me," replied Takuya, making Kōji growl at his increasingly stubborn attitude.

They left the others, worried and scared for their friendship, behind them.

* * *

Kōji led him through the innards of the surprisingly big building. He didn't know where he was going, but he wanted this to be private – and not for his usual reasons.

"So speak. What is it?" asked Takuya when they finally stopped. Obviously he wasn't taking this lightly either.

"Why are you here?"

"Huh?"

"Answer," Kōji still hadn't turned to face the other, "Why do you fight?"

"Why do I...?" Takuya pondered that one for about a second before Kōji interrupted his thoughts.

"You seem to treat this world like some video game... If you can't see it by now you should stop."

"What are you saying! That's not true!"

"Isn't treating life like that the wrong way to live?" Kōji asked finally turning to look at the other boy.

Why couldn't the idiot see how worried he was about him! He did treat it like a game half the time, but this was a game that could easily be lost. And they wouldn't become Digitama. They would die. End game.

"Don't forget," he said, stressing every word now and trying desperately to get his point across, "If you lose you die!"

"That's not..."

"Then what is? With such a naive plan as an example, you honestly don't understand what could happen to your friends."

"You don't-"

"And what about what could happen to you?" he pressed on, "What would happen to us if you were to leave us, Takuya. You think we could forge on without you, live knowing you died for us? We would be a collective wreck," he said, trying to find a delicate way of saying that he would be as well.

"So what about you? Would you care? All I know about you is that you're cold and that you're negative about everything. You could freeze ice the way you act half the time!"

"Of course I'd care you fool! I- This is all beside the point," he trailed off.

He'd nearly said "I really like you".

Bad move Kōji, bad move.

"The point is that rushing in with flaky, half-formed plans is the stupidest thing to do at this point!"

Takuya was straight back on the ball, his anger never wavering.

"So running away will make things better!" he demanded, getting into a fighting stance as if he were going to rush the other boy.

Kōji ground his teeth; "That's not what I meant!"

"Then what are you gonna do!" yelled Takuya.

He was grabbed and, before he even knew it, was shoved against a wall. For the first time he didn't relax; Kōji wasn't holding him nearly so nicely tonight. He was gripping his outer shirt by the collar and was holding it in such a way that one wrong move on Takuya's part would have him instantly in a stranglehold.

"Listen carefully, Takuya," Kōji ground out, his eyes burning with so many mixed emotions that Takuya couldn't even name half of them, "I caught his sword! There no doubt about it, he was only using half of his power then; we were like play-things to him!"

They stared at each other, fighting with their eyes instead of words. After all, hadn't Kōji decided already that he hated words?

Takuya finally looked down, "I know that..." he said softly, his anger dissolving. That anger was what he hated about himself, after all; why should he show it to someone he cared about?

"Then-!"

"It's true he's super strong!" he continued, stubbornly refusing to back down. Takuya would always win an argument, even if Kōji won at everything else.

"But we've all gotten two spirits each!" he forged on, "I said it before, with everyone's power it'll work out somehow!"

"Takuya!" Kōji said, stunned. He really could be deep... "You..."

"We've gotten this far together haven't we?" the other continued, raising his hands and placing them gently on Kōji's forearms. His expression changed from a determined grin to a gentle smile as Kōji lowered his hands from his throat. The raven-haired boy took a step back before turning around.

"Make a promise," he said to the empty room.

"I know you're not stupid enough to die, but you should take care not to let the others get into trouble," he continued, turning to face Takuya with a fond little smile, "Sometimes they're more hopeless than you are."

Takuya blinked at the small sign of affection, before Kōji forged on ruthlessly.

"If you can't promise that, then you should go back to the real world now!"

And then the world fell down around them.

Literally.

Duskmon had found the others; their friends were in danger.

It was time to go!


	9. The AntiLove Quadrangle

**Title: **The Anti-Love Quadrangle  
**Universe:** Digimon Frontier  
**Theme/Topic:** Izumi just likes causing havoc among her boys... *sigh*  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Character/Pairing/s:** Kokuya, Izupei  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** Yaoi~  
**Word Count:** 253  
**Summary:** Junpei really was starting to fall for Izumi – not like a crush, closer to love. Kōji was ready to smack the girl and announce to the worlds that he was attracted to men. Kokuya, set as if they were mid-teens in age.  
**Disclaimer:** If Digimon were mine, I would have already funded research into the possibility of there actually being a Digital World. As such, I do not own Digimon nor any of the characters therein.

* * *

**I don't mean to portray Izumi as a bitch or anything, if that's what it seems like.**

**I'm just saying that if you were stuck somewhere with a bunch of guys and were extremely bored, knowing that two of them were gay, one of them was way too young and one actually liked you, you'd try to have some fun of it. I certainly would.

* * *

**

Izumi touched Kōji too much for Junpei's liking.

Izumi touched Kōji too much for _Kōji's_ liking.

One wanted her to hug him instead.

The other wanted her to get the hell away from him because he knew that it made Takuya jealous.

Junpei really was starting to fall for Izumi – not like a crush, closer to love.

Kōji was ready to smack the girl and announce to the worlds that he was attracted to men.

Junpei wanted her to acknowledge him.

Kōji wished she'd ignore him.

Junpei was always trying to act the big man around her, wanting her to admire him or some such junk.

Kōji had started dropping hints whenever she got that look about her – things like discreetly brushing Takuya's hand or standing just that bit too close to him.

Junpei was getting tired of Kōji's ability to pull Izumi's attention.

Kōji thought about shaving his head to get the attention away from him.

Junpei felt that he couldn't give Izumi what he thought she wanted because he didn't think he had it.

Kōji couldn't give Izumi what he thought she wanted because he was already giving it to someone else.

He wanted her notice, if he couldn't have anything else.

He wanted her to notice Junpei instead.

Izumi only touched Kōji to annoy them both.

She did it to get back at Takuya when he was being reckless or annoying.

Izumi knew exactly what she was doing, and would one day probably accept Junpei's advances.

Not just yet though...


	10. Doubting Hearts

**Title: **Doubting Hearts  
**Universe:** Digimon Frontier  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Character/Pairing/s:** Kokuya  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** Yaoi~  
**Word Count:** 760  
**Summary:** But just because it was always _in solitude_ didn't mean that no one else could be _inside_ his heart. He loved his friends. He loved his family. He loved... Kokuya, set as if they were mid-teens in age (ep25).  
**Disclaimer:** If Digimon were mine, I would have already funded research into the possibility of there actually being a Digital World. As such, I do not own Digimon nor any of the characters therein.

* * *

"Because you can't keep friends, your heart is unhappy," said the creepy bird that was standing before him.

'I can keep friends just fine,' he thought back, gripping his sabre a little tighter as he glared at his opponent, '_They_ just don't want to hold on to _me_ more often than not.'

"No matter how many friends you make, you don't understand your feelings and don't know what to do with them," the bird-mon-thing continued, only aggravating Kōji more; "That is your weakness!"

Kōji could not help it if, when his friends eventually found out – through him or someone else – that he was gay, they inevitably left him.

Besides, how was that a weakness?

His weakness was probably more that he still let them into his heart in the first place.

What, did they think he was going to pounce on them the second they were alone in a dark- well he'd only done that once, and he swore he was going to try and make a functioning relationship out of that somehow; he owed it to Takuya.

Although his feeling _were_ still a bit confused on the matter of Takuya. He thought he felt serious about him, but the last time he'd thought that it had turned out to be nothing more than a – very brief indeed – passing crush.

A very attractive crush.

Okay, so maybe not knowing his feelings was one of his weaknesses, but at least he wasn't afraid of bugs or something silly like- never mind.

"What about it?" he replied, ignoring his rapidly disintegrating train of thought in favour of paying attention to his enemy.

After all, admitting you had a problem was half the battle won. The other half was squashing your thoughts back in their box long enough to kick some ass and get out of... wherever they were.

"Besides, what would you know about friends?"

... The side-section of the battle was the denial.

"I may not have the strongest heart around... but my friends are also my family!"

"Family?" sneered Karatenmon, "That's right... and your mother?"

Kōji gasped slightly at the mention of his mother... how did this bird brain know so damn much about him!

After a few heartbeats he realised that the bird hadn't actually made any sense at all.

'My friends are my family and my family is my _family_. Simple as that. Doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that close friends start to share parents,' he listed off in his mind, but somewhere in the back something still niggled at his brain.

'What did he mean about my mother?'

"Friends aren't enough to be family," stated the bird, as if reading his mind.

"How sad you are," he said then, returning to his original tangent, "Your heart is always in solitude."

'Not while Takuya's worming holes in it,' he thought, slide evolving into Garmmon in anger.

"Even when you evolve again it's the same. I am able to see all your attacks!"

'So maybe he _can_ read minds,' thought Kōji, grinning viciously at his _victim_.

"SPEED STAR!"

He hit Karatenmon's right wing, tearing off some feathers as he roared past.

'Me likey the wheels!' he thought excitedly, revving up for another go. Screw putting his thoughts in a box; leaving them out was so much more fun!

This time he tore a hole through his left wing.

"BALLISTIC FEATHERS!" Karatenmon tried in mid-air. Kōji dodged all of his sad attempts to hit him before throwing himself into the air and head-butting the preening bastard into the ground.

"I hope you get a concussion," he mumbled to himself as the bird smacked into the floor and he landed nearby.

"Never mind, I'll just end you! SOLAR LASER!"

"GAAAH!" screamed Karatenmon, his data finally showing.

Kōji smirked, slide evolving back into Wolfmon.

He wasted absolutely no time in scanning the bastard into oblivion.

"And that... is why... you do not mess... with... the emotionally... unstable..." he panted as he returned to his human form.

The annoying bird's words still echoed through his mind as the world around him became dark, however.

_Your heart is always in solitude._

His heart was and always would be.

But just because it was always _in solitude_ didn't mean that no one else could be _inside_ his heart.

He loved his friends.

He loved his family.

He loved...

A door opened beside him. He turned to face it as the light burned his eyes.

He steeled himself for whatever lay ahead, and strode through it.

He loved a certain someone. Indeed he did.


	11. Lost in All the Wars We Fought

**Title: **Lost in All the Wars We Fought  
**Universe:** Digimon Frontier  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Character/Pairing/s:** Kōji, Takuya  
**Word Count:** 934  
**Summary:** 'Tonight we dine in hell!' was his silent and slightly hysterical battle cry as he extended his sabre and attacked from above. He was so going to die. Set as if they were mid-teens (ep27).  
**Disclaimer:** If Digimon were mine, I would have already funded research into the possibility of there actually being a Digital World. As such, I do not own Digimon nor any of the characters therein.

* * *

Kōji had been walking so long that he was numb in pretty much every way.

The floor was smooth; no difference in the sound his feet made when they hit the floor in this silent area. The sky seemed to be repeating the same patterns, like he was walking in circles. There was nothing new; nothing to keep his mind alert.

Although his guard was up, he was still being lulled into a half-trance by the monotony of it all.

So when his name was called he nearly jumped out of his skin, his face contorted in shock and fear.

"Kōji... who are you?"

He couldn't see the person – probably Digimon – addressing him, no matter which way he turned. For some reason the voice made him quiver in recognition, but he really didn't want to know.

But suddenly he did, his brain flicked back on and he realised the noise was from behind him.

"Duskm-!" he exclaimed as he whipped around, only to be lifted into the air by his throat.

"I want to remember... Kōji..." the Digimon holding him continued, gripping his neck so that he couldn't escape but could breathe enough not to pass out. It didn't make it any more pleasant.

"Why are you in this world? Give me your memories!"

'How the fuck am I supposed to do that like this!' he roared inside his head before Duskmon called an attack that he couldn't decipher.

He didn't have to; all he knew was that it hurt. So he screamed; and Kōji never screams.

If he'd been able to think properly, he would've realised that he was indeed giving Duskmon his memories.

_Buying flowers for his father and step-mother's anniversary – a tiny, barely serviceable, sorry for all the shit that he'd put the two of them through since they'd gotten together._

He might've also noticed that he swore a _lot_ more in his head than outside; it's always the quiet ones, after all.

_He was going to give her the bouquet and call her "mum". Another tiny gesture, but he thought he knew the kind of reaction it would extract._

_The first message from Ophanimon to his mobile – later to become his Digivice – telling him that it was a "game" that could decide his future._

_Leaving the flower store – promising to come back, which he obviously never had._

_On the train and seeing Takuya – stupid, reckless, predictable Takuya – for the first time._

He was only half conscious, so he didn't notice Duskmon nearly drop him as a stray memory that was completely out of sequence flashed before his eyes.

What on earth had these kids been doing while they were here?

But the train – _the train was familiar._

_And then, the elevator – the Takuya kid had jumped through but Duskmon, no, the boy, had missed it._

He didn't know whether to wring Kōji's neck or scream.

"Why do I know him...? Why do I know his parents!"

'"He" is right here,' thought Kōji as Duskmon loosened his grip and the fog that had blanketed his mind lifted slightly.

"Why?" he asked, hoping to confuse the Digimon, "Why do we have the same memories?"

"Shut up!"

'Shit!'

He tightened his grip and strengthened his attack again sending Kōji, screaming all the way, back further than before into his memories.

_He was looking at what must have been a depressing photo to take. He flicked the frame and looked at his mother – his real mother. His father walked in and pretty much _scolded_ him for missing his own mother._

_Kōji retaliated; he could think for himself. No new wife was going to replace a real birth mother – three years married or not. Whether he wished she could or not. That was the way life worked._

_His dad asked if he wanted her to be his mother – didn't see her coming up the stairs behind him with tea. She dropped the tray. Kōji, at the time, was only beginning to care that he'd nearly single-handedly ruined their relationship._

Duskmon's grip loosened again and Kōji opened his eye once more.

'Why does he want to see?' he thought, trying to work up enough strength to at least kick the Digimon.

'And where the fuck is Takuya when I actually friggin' want him!'

* * *

Takuya, it turned out, was actually looking for him.

There was just a Panjamon between him and the next door.

He quickly evolved and got ready to give the bastard a pounding.

He had to find Kōji, damn it! Duskmon was out there and given what happened last time, he didn't even want to know how the rematch would turn out.

* * *

Duskmon dropped him.

Flat on his butt too, but by that point Kōji was just happy to have some blood flow in his brain and some air in his lungs.

Not that the relief lasted long.

Duskmon was screaming now – system overload from all of Kōji's "Ultimate Angst" attack, maybe?

No, that wasn't funny right now.

Some... thing appeared in front of the Digimon, reprimanding him for wasting time and not just destroying everything on sight. It disappeared quickly and Kōji got ready for a fight.

"I will consume everything in darkness..." Duskmon parroted the shadow.

"I won't let that happen!" challenged Kōji who was, after all, the Chosen Child of Light. He'd kick his dark ass before Duskmon ever even got to summon a speck of dust.

He evolved into Wolfmon.

'Tonight we dine in hell!' was his silent and slightly hysterical battle cry as he extended his sabre and attacked from above.

He was so going to die.


	12. Untitled

**Title:** Untitled  
**Universe:** Digimon Frontier  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Character/Pairing/s:** Kokuya  
**Word Count: **1349  
**Summary:** As if Takuya needed a reason to run after Kōji, wherever the other boy went. Wasn't their bond as a group enough? Why did Junpei have to ask such stupid questions! Set as if they were mid-teens (ep31).  
**Disclaimer:** If Digimon were mine, I would have already funded research into the possibility of there actually being a Digital World. As such, I do not own Digimon nor any of the characters therein.

* * *

"Duskmon... Just what is he?" Kōji muttered as Velgemon flew away, roaring as he went.

"OOOOIIIII!" was the yell that interrupted his thoughts, and he turned to face his companions, not expecting the massive tackle-hug that he was nearly knocked down by.

Takuya was obviously not aiming to squeeze the life out of him, but he was doing a good job of cutting through his own gloves and Kōji's layers of clothing to leave gouges on the backs of his shoulders.

Junpei, who had been about to call something too shut his mouth quickly as his eyebrows raised. He wasn't the best at such things, but that had been a pretty desperate hug.

He opened his mouth again in order to tease the two of them but Izumi slapped a hand over his mouth and shook her head. His eyes widened as he realised what that gesture meant about the two people in front of him.

Takuya finally took a step back, still gripping Kōji's shoulders firmly as he gave him a quick once over.

"Are you alright?" he asked as his eyes skimmed the other's body for any obvious signs of injury.

"Yeah..." was the subdued reply; Kōji was only halfway out of his thoughts.

He grinned then, "Stop checking for marks, Takuya; the only ones I have right now are from you trying to rip my shoulder blades out."

Takuya let go quickly, "Oh, hehe. Oops?"

Kōji shook his head with a fond smile on his lips; but at the back of his mind, thoughts of the conundrum that Duskmon presented lingered.

Izumi spoke up, "Thank goodness!"

"We were worried because of that massive explosion," Tomoki added.

"Sorry about that..."

"First off, who was that flying away?" asked Takuya, getting down to business now that he was sure Kōji was fine.

Oh god, he'd just half-raped Kōji in front of everyone.

He resisted the impulse to turn around and ask them all to ignore what they'd just seen. Denial was not going to help anything.

"Velgemon. Cherubimon interfered and gave Duskmon his Beast Spirit; then he evolved into that."

"Cherubimon..." pondered Takuya, looking at the crater.

Bokomon and Neemon praised him on not taking on Velgemon and he nearly laughed.

'If Ophanimon hadn't interfered on my behalf I would've been Digidust. ... I can't believe I just thought that...'

"Hello!" he heard from next to him, and turned in time to catch a flying fluff ball as it nestled itself in his arms.

"What are you?" he asked, blinking rapidly as his brain tried to process the little orange ball in his arms... a ball wearing a haramaki identical to Bokomon's...

"I'm Patamon!" it introduced itself. Damn the thing was cute! If he hadn't been surrounded by people who thought he was cool he would've shoved his face in its fur and then gone to sleep with it.

But he was sixteen. He did not sleep with fluffy toys anymore.

At least, not as many.

"He hatched out of Seraphimon's egg," Takuya explained, grinning at the slightly wild look in Kōji's eyes. He was so buying him a fluffy bunny doll for his birthday.

"It's thanks to him that you were able to evolve into Beowolfmon," continued Izumi, smiling lightly as she remembered.

"Is that right?" he said, chewing over the fact for a second before looking down at Patamon, "In that case, thank you!"

"My pleasure!"

The little puff ball was impeccably well-mannered.

As Bokomon announced that they should head off and Takuya agreed, Kōji thought over Ophanimon's original message; all the mysteries before him would be unlocked?

"I don't think I can go with you just yet," he said, walking to Izumi and placing Patamon in her arms.

"Where are you going?" asked Takuya, who was suddenly close to knocking the other's block off.

"HEY! KŌJI!" he yelled after him, reaching out but making no real attempt to follow.

* * *

"And we finally got the group back together..." mumbled Junpei as the speck that was Kōji disappeared into the distance.

Neemon still wanted to leave and Junpei continued his assault on the absent boy, "Really! He just does what he wants!"

"He's someone who can't leave a problem alone until he solves it straight out," came the reply from Takuya, silencing the others.

"Alright, I'm going after him," he said as he turned to face the others, his game face on.

The others just stared at him.

Takuya rolled his eyes, feeling like he was channelling the other boy.

"I'll try and get Kōji back," he said more slowly, "Until then, just wait here for us."

"Takuya-oniichan..." Tomoki marvelled.

"Hey, Takuya, do you know what you're doing?" asked Junpei.

"What do you mean? I'm strong enough to look after myself, and I know what Kōji's like. I should be fine."

Junpei proceeded to explain how in dramas – though Seraphimon only knew which dramas he'd been watching – when a challenge like the one that Takuya was supposedly going to give is accepted the challenger gets killed first go.

This left everyone confused and exasperated with the older boy.

"I'm being serious here, Junpei; S-E-R-I-O-U-S," he spelled out for good measure.

"I'm also being perfectly serious."

'They way you said that made you sound like the comic relief in a TV show...' thought Takuya as he started to turn away.

"Oh, get real. In any case, I'm going."

"You have no idea what you're doing."

'Do too,' he retaliated in his head, 'Now, how to get out of this without having to physically beat him down and tie him up- thank you Izumi.'

Izumi had intervened, effectively heading off any further fighting.

"I'll be back with him before you know it. It's my duty," he said, confident grin in place.

"What, as his boyfriend?" asked Junpei, unable to hold back the comment any longer. He and Izumi both flinched; he was probably about to be a toasted little beetle.

To both of their immense surprises, Takuya simply shrugged.

"If that's how you want to look at it, sure," he said calmly, "But we're not really going out...

"Anyway, just wait here until I return," he finished, turning and heading off.

Izumi sighed.

"I wish they'd just become a couple already..." she mumbled.

Junpei started slightly, "You knew?"

"Of course I knew; I'm a girl, and we just know these kinds of things!"

Junpei sighed and wondered if maybe Kōji hadn't just brushed her off and she'd noticed it then.

That was surprisingly likely.

* * *

Takuya jogged across the dark and barren landscape, wondering at the speed that Kōji had to run in order to be so far ahead.

'Boy runs like a freaking machine! Why can't he just slow down?'

He instantly took it back; Kōji had never been one to take things slow, for all of his reserved and cautious appearance.

Which took his mind back to other things; and Junpei.

As if Takuya needed a reason to run after Kōji, wherever the other boy went. Wasn't their bond as a group enough? Wouldn't he have followed any of them in the same way? Why did Junpei have to ask such stupid questions!

'Because Junpei is a stupid, moronic, son of a Mon who has no idea how to keep his mouth SHUT!'

Takuya stopped, standing on an outcropping of rock.

"KŌJI!" he yelled, not really expecting a reply.

'Stupid, friggin' emo, running away when we need him most,' he thought sullenly.

He blinked. Oh, god, he was turning bitter.

"Bad Takuya, bad!" he scolded himself as he continued to peer out at the landscape before him, "If you keep thinking like that you'll turn into your mother and Kōji will be playing the role of your dad. Not good, no, very bad. Not a good thing to build a relationship on... Ohhhhhh..."

He'd realised why Junpei had asked such a stupid question.

Because he'd half-raped Kōji in front of him without thinking.

"Takuya, you are officially a moron," he mumbled as he climbed down and continued running.

Then he thought, though rather grudgingly, 'Sorry Junpei.'


	13. StarCrossed Brothers

**Title: **Star-Crossed Brothers  
**Universe:** Digimon Frontier  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Character/Pairing/s:** Kokuya  
**Word Count:** 617  
**Summary:** "A lot can go wrong, so you test the other person's limits and try to learn about them as you do... Umm..." he hesitated and Kōji, despite being caught in a whirlpool of anxiety, cocked an eyebrow. "Yes?" "It's kind of like love..." Set as if they were mid-teens (ep33).  
**Disclaimer:** If Digimon were mine, I would have already funded research into the possibility of there actually being a Digital World. As such, I do not own Digimon nor any of the characters therein.

* * *

Damn, this one's all serious as well. Sorry Meda Princess! I promise to write better ones later on! ;-;

* * *

A brother, huh?

What did it mean to have a brother anyway?

Someone to look after, to look after you? Someone who you can talk to, and especially if they're your twin...

The door opened and shut, and Kōji looked up to see Takuya standing awkwardly in front of it, planning what to say.

"Uh, you know..." he began, trying to sound casual, "It may seem a little nosy, but... If there's anything we can do for you... If there's anything I can do for you... I mean I have a brother after all, and so does Tomoki..."

Kōji remained silent and Takuya took it as a bad sign, "Uh, sorry..."

"What's it like to have a brother?" were the first stupid words to leave Kōji's mouth. Takuya looked up at him, a little surprised at first.

"I... thought I was an only child..." he said as he continued on his sombre internal journey.

"Uh, I have a little brother, but I'm not really a good older brother to him... I treat him really bad sometimes, and we pretty much always play rough... but we're like best friends in the end... If I don't play with him when he wants to he starts to cry. That usually makes things go sour with him. I'm still not a very good big brother, not yet..." Takuya paused, realising that he was rambling, "Was that what you meant?" he asked tentatively, gauging the other boy's reaction carefully.

"Uh, yeah," Kōji replied. Well, he was sure Kōichi wouldn't be crying, but the rest... sure, he could use that.

Takuya sat down beside Kōji and covered his hand with his own.

Kōji started, looking at the hand and then up at Takuya's face, smiling sheepishly as it was.

"Everyone's here for you but... I'm especially here for you, okay? If he ever steals your Game Boy-" he stopped as Kōji began to laugh. His smile stopped being nervous and turned into a full-blown "happy happy joy joy" smile; the one he'd supposedly been toning down on.

'Maybe's he's just been saving it for special occasions,' thought Kōji as he pressed his lips to Takuya's in a chaste kiss – almost to chaste for Takuya who's brain nearly fried when the other boy pulled away without surprisingly quickly. He realised that from the window across from them Kōichi would be able to see, and that Kōji was probably nervous about coming out to his "new" brother.

He quickly gathered his wits and stood up, motioning at the door for the others to come in. The rest of the gang entered and gave their own experiences and opinions, for which Kōji was thankful, and Takuya finished with a few more brilliant words.

"Well... I don't think there's any really wrong way to do it... a lot can go wrong, so you test the other person's limits and try to learn about them as you do... Umm..." he hesitated and Kōji, despite being caught in a whirlpool of anxiety, cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"It's kind of like love..."

"Like trial and error?" Junpei hazarded.

"Yeah, like trial and error."

Kōji smiled, a small, tired but happy smile, and then looked across the room, out the window and into those of the train where his twin sat.

"He'll need time..." said Takuya gently, encouragingly.

"_I'll_ need time," was the smart reply, and the other boy frowned, "I just hope he doesn't need too long; we kind of have things to do."

The others laughed it off and Takuya kicked Kōji's shin and rolled his eyes.

He'd give it half an hour before their seemingly reserved personalities made them get along and move on with the whole affair.


	14. We Fight Until The End

**Title:** We Fight Until The End  
**Universe:** Digimon Frontier  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Character/Pairing/s:** Kokuya  
**Word Count:** 954  
**Summary:** He saw, in his mind's eye, Kōji giving him a meaningful look before disappearing and he twisted around to look at his younger brother. Just in time to see him throw Takuya off of the watch spot and behind an outcrop of rocks. Set as if they were mid-teens (pre ep34).  
**Disclaimer:** If Digimon were mine, I would have already funded research into the possibility of there actually being a Digital World. As such, I do not own Digimon nor any of the characters therein.

* * *

They were settled around a fire for the night.

Or was it day? In this dark place none of them were really certain anymore.

Kōji stared avidly out at the landscape, all stone and black, and pondered their situation as his comrades slept.

As much as he hoped otherwise, there was a chance – not a small chance, either – that they might be defeated tomorrow. Who knew what that would mean for the Digital World? Or for them.

Cherubimon might well kill them if given half a chance, and Kōji truly was not looking forward to- why was there a hand making its way up his spine, under his clothes?

He convulsed and jumped away, glaring at Takuya. The brunette had slithered closer to the spot where Kōji had been keeping watch from and had once again attempted his "let's lighten up Kōji" manoeuvre.

As willing as Kōji may have been any other day, his brother couldn't sleep at the moment and Kōji was well aware that Kōichi might turn around and reject him if he found out.

Of course, being of identical DNA he might turn out to be of the same persuasion – but chances were he wasn't, and Kōji was too-

"TAKUYA!" he yelped as the other boy whacked the backs of his knees and pulled on his jacket simultaneously to make him fall down next to him.

* * *

Kōichi looked up, startled from his thoughts to see his brother crumpled in a heap next to Takuya, the latter laughing as the former scolded him.

"It's Junpei's turn on watch and I can't sleep, so I'll be taking over instead," Takuya finally admitted once he'd stopped laughing. The mentioned boy was currently sprawled out too close to the fire for any normal person to be comfortable, and was breathing rather noisily.

Kōji mumbled something indistinct to his brother's ears and sat next to his would-be saboteur, looking away from both Kōichi and Takuya.

Kōichi wondered if maybe he should go over and tell Takuya off, but judged that by the way Kōji had accepted it so quickly he didn't mind as much as seemed to have.

Kōichi still considered going and kicking the other boy off his perch, just for good measure.

* * *

Kōji eventually decided that ignoring Takuya wasn't helping either of them, and looked up to where he sat on an outcrop of rock rather cautiously.

The other glanced down at him, grinned, and then flicked his eyes back up in the direction of the Venus Rose.

Kōji _then_ decided that he'd much rather be the object of the boy's attention – even if he was on watch. After all, they'd already been attacked once, and Cherubimon was probably more than content to let them come to him – why bother sending something else at them at this late date?

He raised his hand and targeted the spot at the back of Takuya's thigh that he knew was particularly sensitive and ran a finger lightly over the skin there.

Takuya jumped and blushed lightly, biting his lip to keep from yelping something inappropriate.

Kōji no longer cared what his brother thought – he'd been the one so desperate to find him and he would have to put up with what he found.

Besides, if they were going to die tomorrow...

He shuffled closer to Takuya's rock and took advantage of the way the brunette was sitting – legs open.

He ran his fingers to the inside of Takuya's thighs, though still very close to the knee, and proceeded with much glee to extract quiet, half-formed whimpers and yelps from the boy, who was resolutely keeping his lips and teeth firmly closed.

Kōji eventually got impatient, sent a silent – and hopefully received – message to his sibling to keep watch and shoved Takuya off of his rock and to an area that couldn't be seen by the rest of the group, had any of them been awake.

* * *

Kōichi had been pondering what they could possibly do to accomplish their goal once they were all rested when he felt a tingle down his spine.

He saw, in his mind's eye, Kōji giving him a meaningful look before disappearing and he twisted around to look at his younger brother.

Just in time to see him throw Takuya off of the watch spot and behind an outcrop of rocks.

He jumped to his feet before he remembered the image of Kōji in his mind.

That look could mean a couple of things, in his experience:

1. I'm about to get laid.

2. I'm going somewhere, mind looking after this for me?

3. Both of the above.

Kōichi bit the inside of his cheek as he wondered if it had been some sort of "Twin Telepathy" on Kōji's part and was considering going and checking on the others when he heard a low, barely audible moan from around the outcrop.

He blushed furiously and sat down, back to the fire, facing the Venus Rose and wishing he hadn't heard what he'd just heard.

No more sounds came from the rocks.

He hoped they weren't hurt.

Unfortunately if they were, he was too chicken to go find out.

* * *

Behind the rocks, Takuya and Kōji were most certainly _not_ hurt.

They continued their battle for dominance right where they'd left it that night at the ShellNumemon village, right at the beginning of all of this.

They both felt that they were nearing the end, for better or worse, and god damn it; one of them had to reign supreme champion lest they (potentially) die never knowing who was the better kisser/tickler/wrestler.

And god help the idiot that interrupted them this time, because Kōji was not getting off of Takuya without a fight. A big one, too.

* * *

**Hey guys,**

**I'm giving one of those excuses that I know everyone (including me) hates to hear from a writer/artist/etc.**

**School started today. XD**

**This won't stop me watching/writing/uploading Digimon related things, but expect them to be even more fragmented and slow to update than usual.**

**Please remember the warning at the beginning of this Story: When I start multi-chapter things they tend to slow down/die.**

**THIS WILL NOT HAPPEN.**

**Because I love Digimon too much to let it.**

**So yeah, thanks for reading!**

**~ Runaway**


	15. Final Destination

**Title:** Final Destination  
**Universe:** Digimon Frontier  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Character/Pairing/s:** Kokuya  
**Word Count:** 608  
**Summary:** "Takuya, I have one request before we do this," Kōji breathed, his cheeks flushing lightly as he made up his mind on what to say. "What is it Kōji?" asked the other boy, whispering for some reason... Set as if they were mid-teens (ep37).  
**Disclaimer:** If Digimon were mine, I would have already funded research into the possibility of there actually being a Digital World. As such, I do not own Digimon nor any of the characters therein.

* * *

"If you defeat Cherubimon, let's have a huge party!" exclaimed Junpei as he stood in between Takuya and Kōji, an arm slung over each of their shoulders.

"I agree!" called Patamon, flying up slightly with excitement, "I'll make food for the both of you!"

Kōji wondered how the little puff ball was planning on holding the kitchen utensils with his tiny paws, but made no comment.

"Then I will..." both Kōji and Takuya's heads swivelled around to face Izumi as she decided what to do for them. Kōji did _not_ like the look on her face when she figured something out.

"Promise an all-day date!" she finished with a smirk that said she was far too pleased with herself.

Takuya blushed and coughed, rubbing the back of his head. He would not be going on any dates with any girls – _especially_ Izumi – any time soon.

Kōji's eye twitched, but he made no other motion which suggested the murderous thoughts beneath the surface.

'Little harlot, I'll kill her. I'll throw her down a chasm. I'll feed her to a Kuwagamon. I'll deliver her to Cherubimon with a freakin' dessert fork stuck in her forehead. I'll-'

You get the picture.

While Koji was thinking this, Junpei was highly distressed; hadn't they already established that Kōji and Takuya were an item, therefore making him the only possible candidate for- It was that damn Kōichi, wasn't it!

"Then I'll give you both a big kiss on the cheek!" was Tomoki's joking input to all of the internal madness.

"Come on..." the two boys under fire mumbled, slumping slightly with confused and slightly worried looks on their faces.

These people's spirits were going to be inside them for an extended period, and Kōji sincerely hoped that it would not have lasting effects on his mental (in)stability.

Bokomon walked past, proclaiming that he and Neemon would hand knit them matching haramaki, and their eyes widened with horror; they were _not_ queens by any stretch of the word, especially not matching queens.

"No thanks..." they said as he walked to the side.

Kōichi then came over to wish them luck, and Takuya decided that it was time that they started.

Kōji stopped him and dragged him to the side – out of earshot of the group but close enough that they could see them.

"Takuya, I have one request before we do this," Kōji breathed, his cheeks flushing lightly as he made up his mind on what to say.

"What is it Kōji?" asked the other boy, whispering for some reason; maybe he could feel the tension in the air.

"Don't die. Please, don't leave me. Because I..." Kōji paused and bit his lip; could he do it? He took a quick breath, "I-"

He was cut off when Takuya took a step forward and put his lips on his, before backing away again and grinning that huge grin of his.

"I know," he said simply, his face nearly torn apart by his smile, "Me too."

Kōji's brain went into overdrive as his internal organs started a conga line. He smiled slightly, pouring all of his affection into the tiny twitch of his lips and the softening of his eyes.

He was so fucking over the moon that if they hadn't had an audience he would have attached himself to Takuya and probably never let go.

"Let's go Kōji."

"Yeah."

They walked back to the others and they smile at the others. The rest of the group whipped out their Digivices and grinned back and the two of them walked, closer together than best friends usually walked and with much more to lose, towards their destiny.

* * *

**Okay, I know it's short but I've spent all of my current Digi-high energy on writing a - you guessed it - Valentine's Day fic!**

**The thing is bloody long, for my one-shots.**

**But yeah, there might be more before Valentine's Day, but don't expect too much.**

**It'd hard to write a humourous love story when the arc you're writing in gives barely any time gaps and is super serious. :/**

**Loves from**

**~ Runaway.**


	16. Anomaly

**Title: **Anomaly  
**Universe:** Digimon Frontier  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Character/Pairing/s:** Kokuya  
**Word Count:** 354  
**Summary:** He was lying with his head on someone's legs. They were girl's legs. That was not normal. He looked at the shoes. They were Izumi's. That was NOT normal. Set as if they were mid-teens (ep37).  
**Disclaimer:** If Digimon were mine, I would have already funded research into the possibility of there actually being a Digital World. As such, I do not own Digimon nor any of the characters therein.

* * *

There was sunlight on his face.

That was not normal.

He was lying with his head on someone's legs. They were girl's legs.

That was not normal.

He looked at the shoes. They were Izumi's.

That was NOT normal.

"This is..." he mumbled as he rolled over and looked up at her.

"You're awake?"

"I..."

"You're still half asleep, huh?" she said, a blush lighting her cheeks slightly.

Blush...? THIS WAS NOT NORMAL.

"We can finally have some fun!" she continued, smiling down at him in a way that made him want to shiver, hug his mother and run away, all at the same time if possible.

"We're in the middle of our all-day date."

Takuya fought to remember what the hell that meant.

"Oh yeah," he finally said, although he barely knew what he was agreeing with, "We won..."

"You did your best, right, Takuya?"

He was suddenly reminded of a particular Dane Cook sketch.

He rolled over to look at his surroundings.

"Idiots! Stop that!" Kōji yelled as he ran past, being chased by all the rest of the gang but Kōichi, who sat under a tree a little ways away.

'Kōji's safe, huh?' he thought drowsily, watching with affection as the boy tried to escape his comrades.

"He doesn't seem tired," said Izumi, as if reading his mind, "You did a lot; so why not rest a little more?"

'I can't remember _what_ I did though...'

"Yeah, you're right..." he replied regardless, getting comfortable again, "They seem to be full of energy. I think I'll sleep for a bit more..."

Why was he sleeping on Izumi's lap again?

After all, that wasn't normal.

Why wasn't he ravishing Kōji or something more pleasant like that?

... Why were the Digimon with them in what was obviously the human world?

That was _definitely_ not normal.

Something clicked, and he suddenly regained consciousness.

He awoke to a broken landscape and MagnaGarurumon lying, very still, a short distance away.

"What the..."

It wasn't over, not yet.

But he was definitely going to end it.

He kinda really wanted an all-day date with _Kōji_, after all.


	17. Valentine's Day Special

_Disclaimer:_ If Digimon were mine, I would have already funded research into the possibility of there actually being a Digital World. As such, I do not own Digimon nor any of the characters therein.

* * *

_Valentine's Day_

Takuya wasn't one for romantics, but when he woke up that winter's day, toes half frozen and eyes welded shut with gunk, the first thing on his mind was Kōji.

Kōji was the first thing on his mind most days, if truth be told, but that was beside the point, because today was _special_.

So special, in fact, that Takuya had been planning it for weeks. _That_ was why Kōji was foremost on his mind this particular morning, as he rubbed the gunk from his eyes and shoved his frozen toes into a pair of fluffy red slippers.

Today was very special indeed, especially since it was a Monday and he was up before even his parents' alarm clocks went off.

He took a shower – thawing out his toes in the process – and proceeded to the kitchen to have breakfast. He slipped back up the stairs and changed into the usual ensemble he wore for school during winter – a long, pomegranate red jacket and a closer-to-mustard-than-yellow shirt with long brown pants – and penned a note which told his parents that he'd essentially gone to school extremely early for some sort of project.

He tacked that onto his door, grabbed his already packed bag and headed out the door, making sure to be as quiet as possible while locking the door so as not to wake his family.

He plugged into his iPod and pumped up the volume as he jogged through the streets towards Kōji's house, occasionally singing along and scaring the other people who passed him by – office workers heading for the train station, mostly.

"Can you feeeel all the loove? Can you feeeel all the loooove?" he crooned as he grabbed a pole, whipped himself around a corner using it and smacked foreheads with a boy who was walking in the opposite direction.

The two of them fell to the floor, Takuya's earphones being yanked out by the movement. He looked up at the other boy, dazed, and realised that it was another boy from his school who was staring back, equally stunned by their collision.

"Oh, sorry Tanjiro," he said, looking as sheepish as possible while trying not to let himself get annoyed that he was probably going to be late now.

He stood and held out his hand for the other boy, who took it and pulled himself unsteadily to his feet; Takuya obviously had a much harder head.

"Are you okay?" he asked, silently pleading to be set free.

Tanjiro nodded once, blinking rapidly, before looking up and smiling an embarrassed smile, "Sorry about that," he mumbled.

"Nah, it was my fault," came the flippant reply. Tanjiro, obviously reading Takuya's mind and deciding to annoy him – not a good idea on the best of days – decided to ask what he shouldn't have.

"You going to see your girlfriend?" he asked as he bent down to pick up a box which he'd dropped in the crash.

Why did Takuya always manage to find annoying kids when he was in a hurry?

Takuya blinked as he pocketed his iPod, "Sort of."

"I'm going to see mine; she's really pretty. You may have met her, she lives only a station away, her name is Izumi Ori-"

"Izumi Orimoto?" Takuya quickly cut in, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes, so you do know her! Then you know that she is the most wonderful-"

"Izumi's going out with a boy named Junpei," was the harsh reply. He wanted to know what was going on here, preferably now.

"Yeah, yeah, but I know that eventually she'll come over to me," Tanjiro said, waving his hand. Takuya twitched in slight horror. He clenched his fist to keep himself from whacking the other boy with his goggles. The annoying wannabe girlfriend-stealer then pointed at the box in his hands.

"These are for her," he said, sighing in a way which made Takuya want to puke, "and when she sees how much sweeter I am than that big lug she's always with she'll realise that we're meant for each other and-"

Takuya cut him off by looking at his watch, swearing and dashing away without an apology. He quickly called Izumi, hoping she was awake and not liable to kill him for making her rise.

She answered right away, "Hello?"

"Hey Izumi, its Takuya," he said as he slowed back down to a jog and continued towards Kōji's.

"Hey Takuya, what's up?"

"You realise that you have a stalker right? A guy named Tanjiro from my school is totally convinced that you're together."

He heard a noise of disgust from the other side of the phone, and nodded; she knew.

"That creep has been following me around since the week we returned from the Digital World. I want to throw up every time he comes within view and Junpei's nearly beaten him up; twice."

"Well, I'm glad you know, in any case. Oh, he's on the way to your house with a box of chocolates; just a heads up."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT FIRST!"

"SORRY! Sorry, it slipped my mind. I have to go; I'm nearly at Kōji's house."

Izumi instantly calmed down, and Takuya swore he could hear her smiling; "Have fun."

"Thanks. You have fun too."

"I'll start running," and the phone line went dead as she left to make her escape.

Takuya turned the final corner and made his way up the hill at a more sedate pace. The ground levelled off before he reached the gate which read "Minamoto" and he took a break before clambering over the wall – not too hard, he'd done it before.

He padded quietly through the garden, careful not to make too much noise – it would suck it Kōji's dad and step-mum caught him sneaking through their garden at this unholy hour.

He stepped in front of the lattice structure which had vines snaking all the way up to one of the windows in Kōji's room. This would be the hard part; silently scaling a vertical wall while trying not to freak out and die.

The problem of the locked window had already been worked out, of course; last night when Kōji had asked him to lock his window on the way out to the movies with the gang, he'd only flicked the lock halfway. It looked secure and shut, but with the right credit card it was easy to get into.

Takuya had that credit card.

He began his ascent, reaching the top in a very short amount of time; he'd done this before as well, though not as often.

He looked in Kōji's window and realised that the other boy must have really turned up the thermostat in his room; he was lying on his bed on his back, shirtless with only boxers on and his covers thrown willy-nilly around the room. Takuya fought the drool reflex and unlocked the window easily.

He pulled himself into Kōji's room, alighting next to Kōji's desk and quietly shutting the window behind him. He paused and placed his bag and jacket on the chair; it really was hot in here, even for the fire child.

He slipped off his hat and goggles, placing them on the desk and glancing at the photo of Kōji and his family smiling like idiots at the camera. That had been a really great photo to take. He took off his shoes slowly, looking over at the bed.

Kōji was sprawled spread eagle on it, the pale morning light coming in the window above it highlighting his pale features and giving him a slight glow.

Takuya took off his gloves and padded over to kneel by Kōji's bed, grinning manically.

He lifted his now bare hands and started feathering the tips of his fingers over Kōji's weakest spots, immediately eliciting a response from the other in the form of a rather girly squeak.

Takuya paused to snicker and instantly found himself being pounced on by a less than half-awake Kōji.

"Somehow I knew," he said slowly, barely conscious, "that after that first night the amount of sleep I got would decrease as things moved along."

"You know you like it," was the reply from beneath him, before he was pulled down into a kiss with the boy in question. For once, Kōji was the one giving in, even though he was on top, and he happily obliged his boyfriend – even though his parents were asleep in the next room and, hopefully, had no idea what was happening beneath their roof.

* * *

Eventually Takuya stood up, helping Kōji to his feet as well. The latter, still half-dead, stumbled through his door to the bathroom for a shower and came out awake and aware of the fact that he hadn't invited Takuya over today.

He walked into his room to find it empty of anything that hinted at Takuya's visit but a single Hecken-rose on his pillow. He raised his eyebrow at the subtle hint at his Digimon spirit's German attack names; what was Takuya thinking exactly?

Kōji walked the streets of his neighbourhood, towards his school, pausing to glance every now and again at a random bloom poked into a crack in a wall or building. Suspiciously, he knew the German name for every flower he saw, and as he headed for the busier sections he began to notice more and more of them.

It was still winter – Takuya had obviously payed big bucks for this show... whatever this show was...

When he finally reached the hub that was his school, he was stunned to see a crowd gathered around a gigantic garland of flowers, which had been intricately weaved, tied and arranged on the metal decorative piece which stood above the gate into his school. The principal had even joined the group, and was complimenting whoever had done it – the culprit was nowhere to be found.

If the culprit had written his name anywhere near those flowers the culprit would soon be dead.

Then Kōji spotted something unusual.

In a particularly perky patch of Edelweiss, a white, fluffy little flower, sat a single cherry blossom. It was an anomaly that only he would notice, and Takuya would've known that. He squinted at it and then began looking for others of the same, and found them underneath random characters throughout the front yard.

Other kids, noticing his actions, began following him.

He pulled out his phone and, heading in an anticlockwise direction wrote down every cherry blossom character.

He bit his lip and smiled when he finished.

The text before him read "_Only for you,__ Wolfy. Happy Valentine's Day_".


	18. The DigiFather

**Title: **The DigiFather  
**Universe:** Digimon Frontier  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Character/Pairing/s:** Kokuya  
**Word Count:** 284  
**Summary:** "What's that supposed to mean?" asked the other, genuinely confused. "It means you look like you'd make a good dad." "Does that make you the mum?" Set as if they were mid-teens (ep42).  
**Disclaimer:** If Digimon were mine, I would have already funded research into the possibility of there actually being a Digital World. As such, I do not own Digimon nor any of the characters therein.

* * *

**A short one, I know...**

**I'm looking forward to finishing the canon so I can write more of their story in the Human World!**

* * *

As Kōji cared for the various Digi-babies he had two predominant thoughts on his mind:

a) 'Dear lord, these are the cutest things I've ever seen!'

and

b) 'I want one!'

He was well aware, of course, that he couldn't have one, but the thoughts of spiriting one away and hiding it far from the prying eyes of both worlds were less than dormant as he fed, cleaned and put to sleep the little blobs, fluff balls and marshmallow creatures.

At one point he and Takuya were standing at cots opposite each other, both tending a small, white Poyomon each.

"I've done a lot of things since coming to the Digital World," said Takuya as his Poyomon started to doze off even as it drank, "This was not one of the things I expected to have on my agenda."

"If it's any consolation, paternal look on your face suits you," Kōji teased as he placed his now-asleep Poyomon back in its crib and picked up its neighbour, a Zurumon.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked the other, genuinely confused.

"It means you look like you'd make a good dad."

"Does that make you the mum?" grinned Takuya, picking up a Nyaromon and another bottle from his basket to feed it with.

Kōji shot a dead-pan look at the fire child as his grin intensified at the humour of it all. Yeah, great humour you dork.

"Who's the one always against the walls, huh, Takuya?"

Takuya gasped and covered the Nyaromon's "ears".

Kōji raised his brows and Takuya exclaimed in an absolutely shock/horror voice; "Don't say such things in front of the baby; you'll corrupt it!"

Kōji laughed so hard he nearly dropped the Zurumon.


	19. Iwaswonderingifyou!

**Title: **Iwaswonderingifyou!  
**Universe:** Digimon Frontier  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Character/Pairing/s:** Kokuya  
**Word Count:** 707  
**Summary:** "I was wondering if you would go out with me 'cause I reallyreally like you!" he said, rather loudly. A couple of Pagumon spat bubbles at them to try and shut them up, and Izumi, who was on watch now, sighed in a lovey-dovey-girly sort of manner which made Kōji cringe slightly. Set as if they were mid-teens (after ep43 ends).  
**Disclaimer:** If Digimon were mine, I would have already funded research into the possibility of there actually being a Digital World. As such, I do not own Digimon nor any of the characters therein.

* * *

They'd spent a lot of time running around lately, desperately trying to keep up with and catch up to the Royal Knights.

They were all getting disheartened by their continual failures, but none of them would consent to show it. Tomoki was the only one who had come close to saying that he was losing hope – but he'd judged the mood well and hadn't said it outright, only saying that he hadn't helped much when the Village of Beginnings had been destroyed.

They'd slept on the train on the way to the Flame Terminal and had been right back in the thick of it once they disembarked.

Takuya and Kōji had nearly succeeded in saving their birthplace as Digimon, but when LordKnightmon had appeared it had signalled the end for their resistance.

The terminal and the city surrounding it had been destroyed – all that was left was the tracks and the platform.

They slept that night on the remains of the station – on cold, hard concrete surrounded by the many displaced Digimon who had lost their homes.

It wasn't a good feeling.

* * *

Kōji awoke to the sound of footsteps in the night.

He assumed it was his turn on watch, as they were coming towards him, but he realised that that wasn't the case as the person fell down perpendicular to him and lay their head on his stomach.

Never mind that his brother was sleeping nearby.

Kōji sighed as Takuya turned to the side to try to make himself comfortable and yanked the other boy up so that they were just lying next to each other, Takuya's head resting on his arm.

"Thanks..." he mumbled, looking abashed.

"No problem," replied Kōji, placing his free arm under his own head.

"Kōji..."

"Yes, Takuya?"

"Um..." he began, fidgeting with his goggles, "I was wondering..."

Kōji waited as Takuya tugged on his hair and then started pulling on his t-shirt. He even stayed quiet while the boy on his arm pulled off his hat and started inspecting his goggles in the moonlight, biting his lip all the while. But when Takuya sat up to re-tie his shoes he reached up, pulled his neck down by his collar and stared at him until he spat it out.

"If and when we get through this... I know this place... that is to say, um..."

Takuya continued in this manner until Kōji tapped the side of his head with the hand of the arm he was lying on.

Takuya, not having realised that he'd moved so close to the other boy as to allow elbow room started slightly and blurted out the rest in a barely intelligible blabber.

"I was wondering if you would go out with me 'cause I reallyreally like you!" he said, rather loudly.

A couple of Pagumon spat bubbles at them to try and shut them up, and Izumi, who was on watch now, sighed in a lovey-dovey-girly sort of manner which made Kōji cringe slightly.

Takuya's face turned red, although Kōji could only tell because his face appeared darker in the grey light from the moons.

Kōji lay still for a moment, taking the sight of the other boy on. His hair was ruffled from having removed his hat rather hastily, and he was laying on his back with his arms crossed and facing away from him. He was obviously incredibly embarrassed by the whole thing.

"Of course," he said after a couple of moments.

Takuya whipped around, accidentally placing a hand on his chest to keep himself from rolling over completely.

Kōji suddenly felt like more of a man in their position.

"Do you really mean it?"

Kōji shot the other boy a look, "No, I've been leading you on for the past god knows how long," he stated rather sharply. Breathe Kōji, breathe.

Takuya smiled at his temper and snuggled into Kōji's side more.

From over at her place, Izumi inwardly squealed with glee.

Kōji was glad that he'd finally won the masculinity portion of their competition.

Now he could concentrate on other battles.

Oh, not the war on Lucemon and co.

No, the war he'd be fighting would involve two sets of protective parents.

He was honestly more terrified of the latter.


	20. To Be A Gay Husband

**Title: **The Gay Husband  
**Universe:** Digimon Frontier  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Character/Pairing/s:** Kokuya  
**Word Count:** 601  
**Summary:** "Well I'm certainly not attracted to you, no matter how pretty you are." "... If you weren't gay I would have hurt you for that one." "... I'm not gay," Set as if they were mid-teens (ep46).  
**Disclaimer:** If Digimon were mine, I would have already funded research into the possibility of there actually being a Digital World. As such, I do not own Digimon nor any of the characters therein.

* * *

**I have successfully destroyed the canon part of the show which would have left this story in tatters.**

**Kudos to me.**

**P.S. IZUMI TALKS TOO MUCH.

* * *

**

Takuya and Izumi had just been swept away by a veritable tidal wave of books, and Takuya was crouching, in a foetal-like position, with a pile of books in top of him. The corner of one particularly sharp volume was digging into his head and he quickly dug himself out before another book could hammer it into his skull anymore.

"Are you okay Takuya?" asked Izumi, looking more annoyed than concerned.

"I'm fine!" Takuya said quickly, so as to head off any oncoming rants, "Sorry, sorry... I apologise to you a lot, don't I?"

Izumi giggled and turned to look at the gigantic shelves which reached all the way to the dark heights of the cavernous castle ceilings.

Takuya sighed and turned his torso, "Ah, where is it? The key that'll lock the data..."

"I wonder if it's getting close to morning..." Izumi said in reply, holding her hand over her mouth as she yawned.

"Are you tired?"

"I'm fine."

Takuya nodded, "You can rest, if you like."

"You should too, Takuya."

"I'll look a bit longer," was the good-natured reply.

"You should sleep."

Takuya wasn't sure if she sounded more annoyed or worried.

"If the Royal Knights come, you'll have a tough battle ahead of you."

Worried it was then.

Takuya smiled, saying, "The last battle."

Izumi made a noise to the affirmative.

"We really had to fight hard," continued Takuya, "up until now."

"It wasn't just fighting."

Takuya looked up, confused, until he saw the sly little smile on Izumi's face. He blushed fiercely as she giggled.

"I-Izumi!"

She giggled some more, before continuing, "I also got to _meet_ you and the others, Takuya. All the different Digimon, too. There were lots of happy times, and fun times too. And then there were the times that you and Kōji-"

"IZUMI!"

She just giggled, and Takuya attempted to lift his foot and wade through the books to get away from her, only succeeding in falling flat on his face and then having to pick himself up as she laughed even harder.

"When I go back to the human world," she went on, "I'll have lots of friends. Since coming to the Digital World, I understand more about myself and other people's feelings," she looked sideways at him, "especially yours."

He just glared at her, looking a lot like Kōji, and she snickered at the thought that they were starting to act more like each other.

"I like myself now that I've become a Digimon."

"I don't, not if this is your way of showing that you "understand feelings" now."

"Oh, shush."

He grinned after a moment, "I like the person you are now as well; less mean, more "kick ass, take names"."

"Of course that's the part that you'd admire."

"Well I'm certainly not attracted to you, no matter how pretty you are."

"... If you weren't gay I would have hurt you for that one."

"... I'm not gay," mumbled Takuya, putting his hands behind his head.

"How, exactly, does that work?"

"Kōji... is just my special someone. It wouldn't matter whether he was a boy or a girl, because we just belong together."

There was absolute silence in the room filled with books.

"... Izumi...?"

"I think I'm going to cry; that was beautiful!"

He grinned sheepishly.

"Now, about that key..."

"Yeah, we should keep looking for that. But, while we are, could you tell me more about you and Kō-?"

"Not happening, Izumi."

"But now that I know you're so deep, I want you to be my gay husband; like in Sex and the City!"

"... What?"


	21. We Are One

**Title: **We Are One  
**Universe:** Digimon Frontier  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Character/Pairing/s:** Kokuya  
**Word Count:** 600  
**Summary:** He wondered what it would look like it Susanoomon pouted, but decided against trying it. "The fusion of the Ten Legendary Warriors' spirits," he replied, "Susanoomon." Set as if they were mid-teens (ep48 & beginning of 49).  
**Disclaimer:** If Digimon were mine, I would have already funded research into the possibility of there actually being a Digital World. As such, I do not own Digimon nor any of the characters therein.

* * *

"Lucemon..." growled Takuya as Kōji crouched, gripping his chest.

The spirits of Light and Darkness within him were reacting violently and were causing the boy immense pain.

Takuya suddenly felt something rise up in him; the fire that he carried inside had come to the fore and was literally rippling out of his skin.

"You bastard!" he yelled, flames bursting from his legs and then his torso and hands, "I won't forgive you!"

He leapt towards the Digimon, hand extended, but some incredibly strong force pulled him back, keeping him near Kōji. The flames enveloped them both, and the familiar light feeling that he got when he was evolving took him over.

Except this time there he had a sense that there was more than just himself and whatever spirits he was using; this was leaps and bounds more powerful than that. And Kōji was there too.

Somehow the two of them were evolving into one Digimon; something stronger than either of them had every experienced before.

Somehow he knew that this was called "Ancient Spirit Evolution".

And it was hella more powerful than any old Hyper Spirit Evolution.

He felt his human self strip away and his Digi-code meld with his spirits – and then he and Kōji, quite literally, became one being.

They were now Susanoomon.

And, although he didn't want to toot his own horn, they looked fucking awesome.

He was vaguely aware that the others were commenting on their new form, but he was too busy soaking in the _feelings_ that this new Evolution presented him.

In the back of his mind, he thought that the entire experience was rather... kinky.

He received an incorporeal slap from the boy he was sharing this new body with and set his mind to more important things.

Like killing Lucemon for example.

Kind of hard when you can feel the emotions and thoughts of your other half brimming beneath some sort of internal shield, just waiting to be discovered.

He nearly poked the boundary to see what he could find, but he got a feeling from Kōji that if he touched it he'd have worse than the psychotic Digimon before them to worry about.

He left it and they floated to a spot in front of Lucemon, staring him down.

Had he mentioned that they looked absolutely amazing?

"Who are you, you bastard?" asked Lucemon, glaring at them with his freakishly blue eyes.

'You're worst nightmare,' thought Takuya, snickering.

'Takuya, if you screw this up for us, I will kill you myself,' Kōji snapped back.

'Yes sir...' he mumbled, pouting internally.

He wondered what it would look like it Susanoomon pouted, but decided against trying it.

"The fusion of the Ten Legendary Warriors' spirits," he replied instead.

"Susanoomon."

* * *

**This will probably be the last Digital World portion I write; I'm not much of a battle-scene writer.**

**Love not War!**


	22. Giving It Away

**Title: **Giving It Away  
**Universe:** Digimon Frontier  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Character/Pairing/s:** Kokuya  
**Word Count:** 1144  
**Summary:** His hair had a clip shaped like a butterfly in it and his wrists were smothered in bracelets and bangles of all descriptions. He'd even dug up a pair of (very glittery) clip-on earring and had attached them to his earlobes. Set as if they were mid-teens, post Digi-world.  
**Disclaimer:** If Digimon were mine, I would have already funded research into the possibility of there actually being a Digital World. As such, I do not own Digimon nor any of the characters therein.

* * *

"All these homos, wandering around the streets as if they own the city. I'm surprised Australia allows such things to happen at all, let alone have them televised."

Oh, this was _so_ not the way to be starting this conversation.

"And besides," his father continued gesturing at the TV and looking outraged, "what on earth are they trying to prove?"

A bunch of drag queens paraded past the camera, some waving and one being pulled over for an interview.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Takuya?"

"... If you hate it so much, why are we watching it?"

"Because no matter what your father thinks, gay Australian men who aren't wearing enough clothing are rather attractive," replied his mother from the other side of his father.

Takuya blushed; he did not agree, nor did he want to hear such things coming from his mother.

He ignored the obvious question as to how she had gotten a hold of a tape of the 2011 Sydney Gay and Lesbian Mardi Gras; he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

'Kōji would enjoy this,' he thought idly. He blinked and pushed the thought out his head; he didn't want to see the look on the other boy's face if he ever got a hold of the tape.

He suddenly had another less disturbing, though equally terrifying, thought.

He dashed away as two men wearing masks of the Opposition Leader's face started kissing and shut himself in his room.

He pulled off his shirt and pulled on a pair of fluoro orange boxers (courtesy of Izumi) before sneaking into his parents' room.

When he emerged it was with a white faux fur boa around his neck and as many of his mother's cheaper necklaces as he could manage without falling over from the weight. His hair had a clip shaped like a butterfly in it and his wrists were smothered in bracelets and bangles of all descriptions. He'd even dug up a pair of (very glittery) clip-on earring and had attached them to his earlobes.

He marched himself downstairs – thanking the lord that his brother wasn't home – and stood in front of the television just as the credits began rolling.

His father immediately began laughing uproariously, slapping his knees as he rocked back and forward.

'STOP LAUGHING AND LOOK!' he screamed internally, holding a stoic expression as he placed his hands on his hips.

His mother, obviously the more intuitive of the two, was the first to ask; "Takuya, honey, is there something you wanted to tell us?"

"Yes," he stated simply, looking her in the eye and daring her to challenge what was coming next.

"Oh my god," his father said as he suddenly regained himself, leaning forward slightly and looking worried – Takuya really didn't want that look on his face right now.

"You're not-"

"No," he said, now crossing his arms.

"Thank-"

"But I am going out with a guy."

Utter silence followed his statement.

Takuya did not like the silence.

Oh god, they were going to hate him.

They'd kick him out.

They'd never speak to him again! They'd-

Hug him?

"My baby has a boyfriend!" his mother squealed as she held her stunned offspring to her. He was easily her height, so his father could see the shocked look on his face.

He stood and put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm glad you told us son," he said, smiling a small – and to Takuya's disappointment, strained – smile before continuing, "But what's this about not being gay and having a boyfriend?"

"Oh, who cares!" cried his mother as she pulled him down onto the couch, sounding awfully like she did when she was about to start a gossip session with her friends, "What's he like? What's his name? Do we know him? I can't wait to meet him!"

"Mum-"

"Oh, darling, I'm so glad you told us-"

"Mum-!"

"I can take you shopping and we can-"

"MUM. I AM STILL A BOY!" he said, raising his voice slightly.

His mother pulled back a little, puzzled.

"I know that, but-"

"I am not a queen," he stated evenly, trying to get his point across, "I do not like shopping; I like soccer. I do not want a makeover; I'd rather go play Battlefield with my friends. And please, _please_, remember; I am not gay. I still ogle girls. It's just that the person I love happens to be another boy."

She nodded mutely, stunned into silence.

He sighed, "Now can I get changed? I wore this to make a statement, but it's really uncomfortable..."

She nodded again and he headed upstairs, placing everything where he'd found it in her room and then going back to his own to put some clothing back on.

Once he was comfortably ensconced in denim and cotton once more he returned to his parents, who were still waiting to interview him.

"What's his name?"

"Minamoto Kōji."

"The boy who was teaching you guitar?"

"Yes."

"How long have you been going out?"

"Five months," he answered, telling them the date that he and Kōji had agreed on. They'd literally had to make up an anniversary date.

"What do you like about him?"

Surprisingly, or maybe not so much, that question was from his father.

"Honestly? Most things. We kind of... compliment each other, that's what one of my friends told me."

"Which friend?"

"What does it matter?"

"We want to know."

"Izumi. You remember her right? You teased me about having her over for about a week?"

"Oh, of course," said his mother, nodding, "But... _why_ did you invite her over if-"

Takuya mumbled something indistinct.

"Pardon?"

"She's decided that I am her gay husband, even though I'm _not_."

His mother laughed lightly, obviously getting the reference – which even _he_ didn't understand.

"What is all this about not being gay, anyway?" his father asked again; obviously this was important to him.

"I... Well, I don't find other men attractive at all; only Kōji. He looks at guys while we're on the train while I look at girls. Honestly, I think it's 'cause he's kind of a gigantic softy, but he's got this really aggro side to him- Oh my god, I'm going out with mum."

This sent his father into hysterics while his mother tapped her foot at them both.

"I may never feed either of you again," she huffed, turning on her heel and storming to the study.

His father wiped a tear from the corner of his eye and straightened, "She'll come back," he told his son.

"Don't they always," he murmured.

They shared a knowing look before his father turned on the TV again and Takuya left for his room.

Now he had to call Kōji and inform him that he'd finally spilled the beans... which meant that he'd have to tell him about the show he'd put on... and the tape.

Crap.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, lovelies, but it seems that unless I'm neck deep in holidays or am trying to do assignments (such as is the case now), I can't write anything at all.**

**But yeah, here's Takuya's side.**

**Kōji's will be up... eventually.**


	23. Bent

**Title: **Bent  
**Universe:** Digimon Frontier  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Character/Pairing/s:** Kokuya  
**Word Count:** 747  
**Summary:** "Oh, hello Kōji," he heard. He was too late, he'd been spotted, he- ... She thought he was Kōji? He turned around and smiled sheepishly at Kōji's- well, his as well, step-mother. Set as if they were mid-teens, post Digi-world.  
**Disclaimer:** If Digimon were mine, I would have already funded research into the possibility of there actually being a Digital World. As such, I do not own Digimon nor any of the characters therein.

* * *

While Takuya was parading around in his house like the queen we all wished him to be, on the other side of the district Kōji and Kōichi were fiercely battling it out, pausing often to glare and growl at each other before continuing on the attack.

"You will fall!"

"I WILL NOT!"

Kōji delivered one final kick and Kōichi's character fell to the ground, KO'd.

Kōichi sat back on the couch and mumbled something about cheat codes and Kōji laughed before heading for the staircase.

"I'm going to the bathroom, help yourself to the kitchen," he said, taking the stairs two at a time.

Kōichi decided that he was ravenous and walked into the kitchen with the intent of finding something unhealthy and full of preservatives.

He grabbed a large pack of chips and returned to the living room to devour them, but was cut off when he heard the jingle of keys.

He panicked – "They're not supposed to be home yet!" – shutting off the console and hurriedly packing it away before turning and heading for the stairs with his prized chips in hand.

"Oh, hello Kōji," he heard.

He was too late, he'd been spotted, he- ... She thought he was Kōji?

He turned around and smiled sheepishly at Kōji's- well, his as well, step-mother.

She smiled back brightly before turning to the kitchen with her groceries in hand. She looked back quickly, however, when she noticed his short hair.

"You cut your hair! But I so loved it the other way," she said, coming forward to touch it.

Kōichi was well aware that Kōji was on good terms with this woman now, but he couldn't help but flinch when she reached towards him.

She pulled back her hand, looking disappointed, and sighed.

Then they heard a flush from upstairs, and the woman before him brightened instantly.

"Oh, you have a friend over?"

Kōichi nodded emphatically.

"Well then you should probably-" she cut off with a gasp and Kōichi flinched and turned to look.

His twin was standing at the top of the stair case with his mouth open and an absolutely horrified look on his face.

Kōchi could almost tell by his brother's twitching cheek that he was fighting the urge to giggle hysterically, as he sometimes did when he was stressed.

And then their father marched through the door.

'Oh, give me a break,' Kōichi though exasperatedly as the man walked in and took in the situation.

He then promptly called a family meeting in the dining room.

* * *

"Twins? But how could you not- ... and their mother is still alive?"

"Yes. I'm sorry for not telling you-"

She waved her hand at him and turned to Kōji.

"Is that why you could never accept me; because you knew your mother was alive and you didn't want a replacement?" she asked.

Kōji winced, "No, I was just being stubborn. I didn't know either of them existed until a little while ago..."

His mother turned to look disapprovingly at his father and he winced again; all bets were off on the survival of this marriage.

"Um..." his parents turned to look at him and he bit his lip, staring at his shoes.

Kōichi placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and smiled at him, and he looked back up at the people in front of him.

"Kōichi... well, I wasn't going to have you meet him today... Um... But I was going to tell you... something."

"What is it, son?"

"You know you can tell us anything," said his mother, reaching across the table to hold his hands inside of her own.

Oh god, he hoped that she wouldn't let go when he told them.

"Um... I'm..."

He paused, rapped his nails across the table once and just said it.

"Gay. I'm gay."

His parents shared a look which he did not like one bit.

"You already knew didn't you?"

They nodded slowly, turning to him with a smile.

His mother still hadn't let go of his hands.

"We were waiting for you to tell us," she said calmly.

Kōji and Kōichi breathed a simultaneous sigh of relief before looking at each other and laughing; also in sync.

His parents also laughed, though with a slightly nervous air; they obviously weren't used to the whole "Twin Sync" thing that they had going on.

But they knew he was gay now... for a while now... so that was good!

... Was it really that obvious?

* * *

**Oh, what do you know?**

**Hehe, I guess when I write one I can't stop...**

**I actually got most of this from one of the ideas I had for this. And I've written at least three alternative "coming out" stories; mostly about Takuya.**

**They were too serious...**

**So I wanted to ask you if you'd like to see them regardless? None of them are finished, and they're rather depressing (well, one is, anyway), but I put a bit of effort in.**

**It's up to you~!**


	24. Kids In Love

**Title: **Kids In Love  
**Universe:** Digimon Frontier  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Character/Pairing/s:** Kokuya  
**Word Count:** 500  
**Summary:** "I _told_ them!" the voice repeated. Takuya blinked and looked at the screen on his phone, registered that it was Kōji, and put the phone back to his ear again. "You told who what now?" Set as if they were mid-teens, post Digi-world.  
**Disclaimer:** If Digimon were mine, I would have already funded research into the possibility of there actually being a Digital World. As such, I do not own Digimon nor any of the characters therein.

* * *

Takuya awoke the morning after his latest sporting victory – which had happened to be the same night as his flamboyant announcement of non-gayness – to some sort of annoying buzzing sound on his bedside table.

He bashed his alarm clock repeatedly before realising that it was coming from his phone.

He reached over and grabbed it, disregarding the thought of just hanging up and turning off his phone.

The buzzing had been the ringtone that Junpei had set on all of the Chosen Children's phones for each other, and was incredibly annoying first thing in the morning.

"I'm here with all of my people,  
Nyeh, nyeh, nyeh-"

"Hello?" he asked, putting his free arm over his eyes.

"Itoldthem!" came the obviously excited blabber from the other end.

"... What?"

"I _told_ them!" the voice repeated. Takuya blinked and looked at the screen on his phone, registered that it was Kōji, and put the phone back to his ear again.

"You told who what now?"

"I told my parents. That I'm gay. They didn't kick me out! Actually they already knew. But whatever!"

Takuya sat up at this and grinned, "That's excellent! That you told them, though not kicking you out is awesome too. When?"

"Last night. It was kind of a double whammy, though, since they walked in while Kōichi was still over. Mum nearly died."

Takuya laughed; he'd hate to have been Kōji's dad last night; "But everything's okay; no major drama?"

"Everything is perfect, and they want to meet you! ... Have you told yours yet?"

Takuya nodded, before remembering that Kōji couldn't see him, "Yeah, I did actually. I was going to call you last night, but my mother roped me into washing the dishes and then we went out for dinner after soccer, since my brother was at Tomoki's."

He gave an account of his performance, earning a laugh from the other boy.

"I can't believe you'd get all dressed up just to tell them you're _not_ gay. Mine sat me down at the table and I had to explain Kōichi before I could tell them what I wanted to actually tell them."

"I just have a natural flair."

"Mhmm, well, my parents haven't actually met you yet, so if you wanna come over for a round of Tekken and maybe a sleepover, feel free to come over on the weekend. You'd have to stay on the couch, though; the spare room is currently filled with a bunch of stuff we're going to throw away."

Takuya nodded to himself again before replying, "Have I mentioned recently that your couch is possibly the most comfortable in the world?"

"Only every time you come over."

Takuya laughed.

"Anyway, see you later Takuya. Mum's calling me for breakfast."

"Mine will be up soon too. See you."

He hung up and thought for a moment before calling back.

"Yallo?"

"I love you, just so you know."

He heard the smile in the other's voice as he replied. "Love you too, Taku."

* * *

**Short and sweet, and once again mostly ripped from one of the serious fics which I refused to mix in with this bunch.**

**I wouldn't mind some prompts, by the way; key words and things to use in future chapters would be wonderful.**

**Plus you'd get to see random words like "shiver" put to good use.**

**:D**


	25. School Is So Totally In

**Title: **School Is So Totally In  
**Universe:** Digimon Frontier  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Character/Pairing/s:** Kokuya  
**Word Count:** 898  
**Summary:** "Happy Easter, by the way," he said when they pulled apart for breath, pointing at the humongous egg on Takuya's desk. Takuya didn't even glance at it, "Sugar later, kisses now." Set as if they were mid-teens, post Digi-world.  
**Disclaimer:** If Digimon were mine, I would have already funded research into the possibility of there actually being a Digital World. As such, I do not own Digimon nor any of the characters therein.

* * *

An incredibly large chocolate egg was placed on his desk, perched neatly in between his pencil case and his History folder. It was very much in danger of falling until quick, pale hands placed Toblerones like stabilisers around it to keep it upright.

Takuya shot up from where he was scribbling reasons why he shouldn't have been throwing paper aeroplanes in class and stared, openly shocked, at the smirk the boy in front of him was sporting.

At the front of the room, his teacher was also staring at Kōji, but probably because he was in the wrong school and he'd just interrupted a detention. The fact that he'd brought gifts was beside the point.

"I thought we were going out for lunch, but apparently you have other plans," he said smoothly, sitting on the desk next to Takuya's as if he owned it.

Takuya's eyes flickered to his shocked teacher before he mumbled, "I may have, but that doesn't mean you had to come find me."

Kōji grinned rather deviously. Takuya tried not to wince.

"Takuya, do you remember the last time you got a detention when we were supposed to be having lunch together?" he asked, loud enough for the teacher to hear. This time Takuya _did_ wince.

He mumbled a reply, and Kōji's grin widened. The boy was positively wicked when he wanted to be; why he didn't possess the Spirit of Darkness, only god knew.

"Speak up, Takuya."

"You made me take you tehmmmbbmmmnnn..."

"I didn't quite catch that, did you say-"

"I said you made me take you to a cosplay convention dressed up as a Neko!" he yelled, frustrated, before remembering where he was.

His head shot up again to stare at his teacher, who was staring at the two of them with "absolute confusion" written on her face in bold letters. She packed up her things, declared Takuya dismissed and promptly scurried out of the room.

Takuya's head hit his desk, shaking the abnormally large egg with the movement.

"Every teacher in the school is going to know I'm weird by the time you're done with me," he whined, lifting his head and beginning to tear up his reasons sheet.

"Seriously, as if it isn't bad enough that- KŌJI WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Kōji, as it turned out, was straddling Takuya rather possessively in his chair.

"Takuya, by the time I'm done with you, you will be ruined for every other human being on this planet," he purred.

Takuya was nearly in tears; having boys straddle him in his desk at school was a fantasy strictly to be left in the confines of his mind, not acted out in broad daylight.

"I liked you better in the Digital World; you used your brain back then!" he cried, leaning back as far as possible.

Kōji quickly stood from his position and backed up a couple of desks, sitting on the one he came to when he stopped, cross-legged.

With two rows separating them, Takuya realised that Kōji's eyes looked wounded, even if his face had reverted back to its "stranger danger" mask; the same one he'd used when they'd first been in the Digital World...

He jumped to his feet and rushed over to the other boy, hugging him close.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it that way, I- are you laughing or crying?" He pushed Kōji away by the shoulders to see the other boy positively shaking with mirth.

"You're so sensitive, Takuya. For a fire wielder you sure are-"

And for the first time in their relationship, Takuya kissed Kōji to shut him up instead of the other way around.

Kōji uncrossed his legs slowly, hesitantly, and Takuya pulled him forward and deepened the kiss, smiling into Kōji's lips as the other responded with enthusiasm.

He completely forgot where he was; there was only Kōji, and Kōji was all that mattered anyway, so what the hell did it matter if someone walked in on them right now?

"Oh my GOD!" screamed a girl who had just walked into the room.

Takuya turned his head to look at the door, just forward and on the far right side of the room from him, and blinked slowly.

"Takuya- you- he- what-" spluttered his classmate, her cheeks rosy with embarrassment over what she'd walked in on.

"It's exactly what it looks like," he replied tactlessly, although discreetly removing his hands from inside Kōji's shirt.

She blushed further and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"She's probably off to tell her friends," Kōji said calmly, waiting for Takuya to freak out and drag him away from the scene of the crime as per usual.

Instead; "I," Takuya kissed his forehead, "don't," he kissed the tip of his nose, "care," he kissed his mouth, immediately deepening it and leaning into Kōji a bit more.

Kōji smiled into the kiss; the other boy had finally decided that he didn't care what anyone else thought.

"Happy Easter, by the way," he said when they pulled apart for breath, pointing at the humongous egg on Takuya's desk.

Takuya didn't even glance at it, "Sugar later, kisses now."

He ignored the quiet giggles that came from both doors of the classroom and the windows into the hallway and leaned back in.

He didn't even hear the bell ring for class to start.

* * *

**An update you say? WHAT MADNESS IS THIS?**

**I have lost the ability to write anything remotely worth your time; all I can think of is angst, and I really don't want to ruin a perfectly fluffy story with depression.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**

**... Expect some form of smut the next time I post something.**

* * *

**Trivia**

**Did you know that, in my mind at least, Koji and Takuya haven't actually done anything past kissing yet?**


	26. Sometimes Love Is Hard To Explain

**Title: **Sometimes Love Is Hard To Explain (b-side)  
**Universe:** Digimon Frontier  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Character/Pairing/s:** Kokuya  
**Word Count:** 1602  
**Summary:** "See you then. I love you." "I love you more." "I know you do." The line went dead. Set as if they were mid-teens, post Digi-world, alternate timeline from most of the story.  
**Disclaimer:** If Digimon were mine, I would have already funded research into the possibility of there actually being a Digital World. As such, I do not own Digimon nor any of the characters therein.

* * *

**THIS IS NOT CANON TO THE STORY.**

**It was going to be, but I decided to post an alternate at the last minute, and so this sat on my laptop whispering "You know you want to use meeee~".**

**Forgive me for not posting anything since forever!**

**~ Runaway**

* * *

Sometimes he wondered if perhaps Kōji _wanted_ to give him a heart attack.

As if it wasn't hard enough keeping his boyfriend a secret from his parents – Kōji had already told his own, a fact that he constantly flaunted whenever Takuya was at the Minamoto house – Kōji had decided that he was going to show them, one way or another, that not all was as it seemed in the house of Kanbara.

As such, every time Kōji came over, or was even remotely in _contact_ with Takuya, there was an "incident".

Like that one time when they'd been arguing on the phone.

Yes, Kōji had managed to manipulate Takuya into doing something really stupid while on the phone.

_"I hope you're aware that I love you more that you love me,"_ he'd said after Takuya had won a debate on something trivial (probably which flavour of Starburst was better).

"Wait, what?" Takuya had asked, still stuck on the fact that he'd won an argument, "What the heck- I definitely love you more."

_"Nope, I love you way more that you love me."_

Although he didn't know it, Takuya's mother had already paused outside the door.

Please, let the author explain; this was not some cutesy "I love you more" "No, I love _you_ more" type of argument. This was the kind of argument in which whomever won gained a little bit more dominance, something that they'd been fighting over since the beginning of their relationship.

As such, the argument got rather heated.

"I love you more, damn it!" yelled Takuya as he stood on his bed and bounced up and down irately, looking out his window, "And if you can't accept that then I will sick Izumi on you and have _her_ tell you how much I love you, and you _know_ how in detail she will get with that, _don't_ you?"

_"... If you loved me at all you wouldn't even say that..."_

"GAH!" he screamed, halfway to throwing the phone through the window, regardless of the fact that it was currently closed.

He took a moment to collect himself, trying to ignore Kōji laughing on the other end, and finally gave up.

"I'll see you after school tomorrow, okay?" he said, dropping cross-legged onto his bed and letting himself fall to the side which he wasn't holding the phone on.

_"See you then. I love you."_

"I love you more."

_"I know you do."_

The line went dead.

Takuya blinked as he listened to the dial-tone and then got back up and started dancing a victory jig on his bed.

Unbeknownst to him, his mother walked away from his room, giggling into her hand and wondering when she should ask about his girlfriend.

* * *

The Kanbara family all sat around the dinner table, with his mother sending Takuya glances and winks which only served to disturb and confuse him.

"So, Takuya," she began conversationally, picking up a piece of chicken with her chopstick, "who was that girl you were talking to on the phone earlier today?"

Takuya nearly choked on his rice.

"The one you were arguing with about who loved the other more?"

This time he really did, and it took his father performing a haphazard and probably incorrectly executed Heimlich manoeuvre on him to keep him breathing.

After a few glasses of water and a lot of hyperventilating, he finally managed to choke out, "What girl are we talking about here?"

"I didn't hear all of it, but I did distinctly hear the name Izumi at one point."

He gaped at his mother, now totally dumbstruck.

"How the- I was telling hi-HER that if _she_ didn't agree with me I would sick my friend Izumi on her."

"Hi-her? Is that her name?"

Takuya resisted the urge to either roll his eyes or scream and instead opted for the easy, though not permanent, way out; "I need a shower."

He bounded up the stairs and, after collecting the appropriate bits and pieces from his room, dashed to the bathroom and locked himself inside with a resounding – and comforting – click!

He was going to get his boyfriend back for this one day; he swore it on his soul.

And his spirits, but that's a given.

* * *

**(Now envision, if you will, the Valentine's Day chapter but with Kōji's name in BIG PINK FLOWERY LETTERS on the garland over the school gate. That was the revenge which he envisioned.**

**It is also beside the point and not in this chapter. ;P)**

* * *

Kōji finally got his way one day while visiting Takuya.

Although he probably hadn't expected the outcome.

They'd been playing Tekken, which had then devolved into scuffling and a mini fist fight of their own before taking on a _totally_ new direction altogether and becoming a make out session on Takuya's bedroom floor.

That floor had seen a lot of action recently.

Kōji had picked up the other boy (surprising them both as he was less than muscular), thrown him on the bed, changed his mind about his course of action and begun tickling him mercilessly.

"K-Kōji! Stop it!" the boy beneath him called as he writhed trying to escape the fingers of his attacker.

Kōji had let up and put his hands on Takuya's shoulders, and the brunette had frowned up at him.

"You know, I've never seen you with your hair out..." he said, reaching out to remove the hair tie.

Kōji swatted his hand away but, after a well executed pout from the boy underneath, reached up to take out the tie himself.

Takuya's mother had walked in then.

"Takuya, would you and your friend- Oh my GOD!"

What she witnessed was more than slightly warped from the perspective of the two boys on the bed; Kōji sat atop Takuya, effectively immobilising him, with his hand raised above his head in a position which suggested that he was about to slap the other boy.

To her at least.

So Mrs Kanbara had instantly gone onto "protective mother mode".

"GET OFF OF HIM!" she'd screamed fiercely, rushing forward to separate the two of them.

"Mum- what-" was all that Takuya managed to say before Kōji was forcibly removed from his house and promptly chased halfway down the street by his broom-wielding mother.

Takuya stood at his gate, hair ruffled and mouth wide open as he watched his boyfriend being pursued at what seemed like a million miles an hour. His horror mounted as he watched his mother somehow catch up with the spry young man and begin thwacking him over the head while yelling abuse.

He returned to his room and stopped in the doorway, suddenly catching on to his situation – he was either going to have tell his family about his relationship or risk not seeing Kōji until his mother had gotten the mother hen out of her system (which could take the rest of forever).

He sighed and slammed his door shut, glowering at his PlayStation as if everything that had happened was its fault and picked up his phone to call Kōji the second his mother got back inside the house.

* * *

Yuriko Kanbara had a fiery temper which was constantly simmering beneath the surface of her seemingly calm and happy demeanour. In this way, her elder son was exactly like her, and it showed whenever they got into arguments with each other.

However when someone was hurting her babies – _her_ babies – she couldn't control her temper at all, and usually ended up being rather violent in her exception to the treatment of her children.

So when she re-entered her house to check on the condition of Takuya, she was fully prepared for him to be angry at her for letting out her temper – he often was after she acted in such a way. She was _not_ prepared for the conversation she heard behind his door before she could knock.

"Kōji? Are you alright? She didn't hit you enough to hurt you, right? ... I'm so glad."

Yuriko heaved a quiet sigh of relief – he didn't sound _too_ annoyedwith her.

"I guess now you know where I get my temper from, though having met all three of _your_ parents _and_ your brother I still don't know where you picked up yours from."

... Three parents?

"... Next time we'll play at your house instead, yeah? ... If I tell her we were just scuffling she won't mind; Shinya and his friends are always rolling around the house. ... I know I should, but- ... ... I know. You know what, I will. I'll tell them today. Tonight. What's the time? ... That late already, huh? I have to go help with dinner. ... Nah, mum still hasn't come to check on me; probably relieving stress by murdering an onion."

Yuriko had to fight to keep from laughing too loud.

"I'll see you tomorrow after school? ... Yeah, me and Tomoki can try to teach you how to juggle a soccer ball with your knees again. ... I love you, okay? Please don't be mad at my crazy family."

Mrs Kanbara suddenly found herself frozen in her place at the door. She heard her son hang up the phone, sigh and stand from his bed, but she found she couldn't move. His steps announced his moving to the door but all she could manage before he arrived was to straighten herself out so that she was standing upright instead of crouching like a ninja in wait at his door.

When Takuya opened his door and saw her standing there she could see in his eyes that this was not how he had been planning to break his news.

"How long have you been standing there?" he asked, too terrified to be angry.

There was a moment's silence before "MY BABY HAS A BOYFRIEND!" was heard across the neighbourhood.

* * *

Three streets away, Kōji sneezed.


	27. Of Nekos and Cons

**Bonus:** What happened at the con apparently will not be staying at the con.

Just a short, nothing particularly awesome.

* * *

**Title: **Of Nekos and Cons  
**Universe:** Digimon Frontier  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Character/Pairing/s:** Kokuya  
**Word Count:** 734  
**Summary:** He almost made it out said door before Kōji yelled "MY NEKO'S GOTTEN LOOSE! CATCH HIM!" which set a hoard of cosplayers on his proverbial tail. Set as if they were mid-teens, post Digi-world.  
**Disclaimer:** If Digimon were mine, I would have already funded research into the possibility of there actually being a Digital World. As such, I do not own Digimon nor any of the characters therein.

* * *

"Remind me to kill you for this later," Takuya ground out as he sat on Kōji's bed, willing the other boy to set on fire.

Obviously his heart wasn't in it, as only small sparks were making an appearance, and they seemed to be highlighting the fact that Kōji looked dashing in his tux rather than setting him alight.

"Please, Takuya," he said, smirking as he finished with his bow tie in the mirror, "Remember that bad kitties get punished and good kitties get treats. I can't help it if I'll be enjoying your punishment, either."

"I'm not a kitty. I'm a god-damned flaming eagle-thingy. I EAT kitties."

"Well, you're a kitty today, Taku, and you are going to remain a kitty until I tell you you're allowed to take your ears and tail off, understand?"

Kōji looked him up and down, surveying the ragged jeans, scuffed trainers and holey t-shirt he'd dressed Takuya in with approval. The ginger tail sticking out from a specially-cut hole in the jeans was perfect, and curled slightly at the end to stop it from hitting the floor, and his matching ears twitched every time he moved his jaw; they looked real whenever he chewed on something.

The icing on the proverbial cake, of course, was the thin, pomegranate collar around Takuya's neck, attached by a length of cord to Kōji's hand.

He checked to make sure his camera's memory card was empty and proceeded to drag Takuya out of the house and to the train station.

"Couldn't we have changed once we got there?" asked Takuya as they walked down the road together, looking incredibly out of place.

Kōji's only concession was the removal of the collar, placed neatly in his messenger bag for attachment once they arrived at the venue.

* * *

"EEEEE! Look at that bishie and his neko boy!" was pretty much the summary of Takuya's day.

Being dragged up and down and around and around the convention, getting photos taken and being fed sweets by random girls was essentially all he did the entire time he was attached to his "bishie".

He was considering about three different methods of butchering his boyfriend near the end, all of which involved fire and ended with him being hung by the leash.

When Kōji finally got distracted by something in a booth enough for him to loosen his grip, Takuya all but ripped the stupid thing out of his hand and ran, helter skelter, all the way to the door. He almost made it out said door before Kōji yelled "MY NEKO'S GOTTEN LOOSE! CATCH HIM!" which set a hoard of cosplayers on his proverbial tail. He narrowly dodged a set of sailor scouts and their Tuxedo Mask, leapt over a Cloud who was trying to chop him in half with his sword and avoided half the cast of Naruto (and their infinite army of clones) before Kōji caught up and yanked him backwards by forgotten leash that had been trailing behind him like a cape.

He landed on top of the other boy, causing them both to fall to the ground with Takuya between his legs.

Every female nearby giggled as he crossed his arms and pouted, hiding his tears of pain and anger with his now windswept hair.

"I HATE you!" he growled, staring at the ground and willing his eyes to stop stinging.

"Do you really? I told you I'd do this if you-"

"YES I FUCKING HATE YOU."

Kōji was silent for a moment, before he sighed and removed the collar from Takuya's neck. Takuya rubbed at where it had chafed and watched as Kōji walked to a nearby bin and chucked the collar away.

He returned and stuck out his hand to the other boy with an apologetic smile on his face.

Takuya grumbled something and grabbed said hand, pulling himself up. "I still hate you," he mumbled.

"I know. I'm sorry. ... Let's go home."

"Yes, please."

They started walking towards the train station, Kōji helping Takuya to remove the ears and tail. Once that was done, the entire fiasco was declared forgotten by the kiss Takuya placed on the other boy's cheek and the hand Kōji slipped around his waist.

And so it was that every girl who went to the convention that day got their yaoi/bishie fix for the next year as they watched the two boys walk away.

* * *

**And now you know.**


	28. Hymn of the Haters

**Title: **Hymn of the Haters  
**Universe:** Digimon Frontier  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Character/Pairing/s:** Kokuya  
**Word Count:** 1,120  
**Summary:** The only reason he hadn't yet gone on a murderous rampage, in the end, was because he had these wonderful friends of his to rattle off his woes to. Set as if they were mid-teens.  
**Disclaimer:** If Digimon were mine, I would have already funded research into the possibility of there actually being a Digital World. As such, I do not own Digimon nor any of the characters therein.

* * *

**It would appear that I am, indeed, alive.**

**Shocking, I know.**

* * *

Takuya snapped his fingers irritably, creating sparks with each sharp _click!_ that sounded through the school hall.

His usual happy-go-lucky persona had been dropped in favour of revealing his anger and, despite being pleased that his ire was making his pyrokinesis more effective and easier to control, he was currently considering setting the hall he had shut himself inside on fire.

Of course, he'd have liked to make sure that the object of his frustration was set up on a pyre in the middle of the room first, but then he'd be committing murder.

He'd never killed anything but a Digimon before and he was very much aware of the difference; the data of a Digimon would never be truly destroyed, simply recycled. He supposed the same could be said about the bits of a person, but in a Digimon their personality and memories were preserved more often than not – particularly volatile or evil examples being the exceptions.

Humans couldn't say the same, though Takuya thought that if Katsuro was a Digimon he'd probably be brought back without any memories. And maybe in the form of a non-sentient rock or something.

Which he would personally hunt down and pound in rubble.

Kōji could help him.

Just thinking about it made him perk up slightly, until he realised he was still contemplating murder, though in a roundabout way, and he returned to scowling at his hands.

His head snapped up as one of the doors to the hall was accosted from the outside. He tensed up and hoped that he'd remembered to lock all of the doors when he realised just _who_ was at the door and pushed himself off of where he'd been sitting on the edge of the stage to open it for them.

"Thank you for letting us in, your loner-ness," growled Shin as he pushed past Takuya and made his way to the stage. Nikko followed, looking more put out with Shin's attitude than Takuya's reclusiveness, and Takuya shut the door as his third friend, Masato, followed the other two. He made sure to lock the door.

"I take it that Kōji's not taking you out today?" asked Masato as he pulled a bento out of his bag and sat it in front of him. The other two eyed it greedily and then sighed and pulled out their vending machine food.

"Nah, he's got a maths test to study for," replied Takuya as he retook his seat next to his bag. He'd had a free period the lesson before and had been in the hall for nearly an hour contemplating homicide.

"God help that guy; they'll probably expect him to write out the equation for the meaning of life," said Shin.

"Forty-two," murmured Nikko through his mouthful of chips.

"Very funny, smart-arse. But seriously though, have you ever looked at his homework, Takuya? I bet you any money they have him working out university level stuff."

Takuya tilted his head; he had seen Kōji's maths homework before, and his brain had switched off after about the fourth "x".

"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised. He doesn't just go to Kyōi-tekina because he looks good in the uniform," Takuya laughed, and Nikko stuck his tongue out.

"Kyōi-tekina Academy; land of the far too smart and the far too good looking," he said, "Have you _seen_ some of the people that go there? The guys are built like underwear models and the girls! Seriously, can we ask Kōji to introduce us to some of the girls? _Please_?"

Takuya laughed at his friend's antics and agreed to ask if he remembered.

The only reason he hadn't yet gone on a murderous rampage, in the end, was because he had these wonderful friends of his to rattle off his woes to. They were great at cheering him up too, and had probably saved multiple people from dying in mysterious fires more times than they knew.

He threw himself into the conversation line they were dangling in front of him and tried to forget that his latest tormentor was waiting for him just inside the door of his classroom.

* * *

Takuya spotted Kōji before the other boy saw him, and all but flew over to him, crash tackling him in a very violent hug.

Kōji laughed and pecked him on the lips in return.

"What are you doing here?" asked Takuya, confused, as he stepped back. By all rights, Kōji was supposed to be at his house studying, not waiting for Takuya to be done school. It meant that he'd left early to be here on time, and had probably bailed on his study mates to boot; "You should be studying for that super-massive test you've been moaning about!"

Kōji grinned, just as Shin wandered over.

"I wanted to see you; I spent every free moment I had today either explaining math or doing math, and I am about ready to throw anything with the audacity to have a number on it off a cliff at this point."

"Takuya, your boyfriend used a big word!" whined Shin, pouting; "Make him stop showing off his smartness!"

Takuya, however, was frowning; "You want to come over to my place, then?"

Kōji nodded and was about to speak when he found himself turned around and propelled towards the school gates, effectively breaking the circle of people who had gathered around to watch the two of them interact. Takuya wondered if they thought they were going to just strip down right there in front of everyone, the perverts.

"The only reason you'll be at my house today is to study, mister. I don't want you to lose marks just because I exist; you're too smart for that."

He heard a voice he recognised as Katsuro's yell out "faggots!", and Kōji tried to turn around to eradicate whoever had _dared_ to say that word, but Takuya just kept pushing him until they were on the sidewalk and he reached out to grab the other boy's hand and pull him instead.

Shin jogged out after them and called out "Remember to ask about the girls!"

"Girls?" asked Kōji, curious.

"He wants an introduction to some smart, pretty girls," was the laughing reply.

Kōji snorted as they turned a corner; "The girls at my school are all either too smart to want him or too bitchy to treat him right; he'd have better luck with a lamp post."

Takuya chuckled and tugged on Kōji's hand to bring the other boy closer to him so he could kiss him.

"What happened to studying?" the raven-haired boy asked breathlessly as they pulled apart for breath.

"Fuck studying."

Kōji smiled into the next kiss and thanked god that his boyfriend knew him so well.

* * *

**A/N:** A bit of time passed between this one and School's Is So Totally In, both in the story and in real life.

I'd give you a typical author excuse, but I just had five weeks of summer holidays, added to an extra half a month waiting around for university to start. I was not busy, I just found myself in a rut (there's that excuse I was talking about).

A suspiciously Harry Potter wallpapered rut.

So yeah, I've been writing Harry Potter fics. None of them are likely to ever see the light of day, as only a couple are finished and they are darker than Voldemort's ars- never mind.

Sorry for the wait!

Oh, and this one's for _HawkRider_, who managed to bribe me into getting off my lazy arse and onto my slightly less lazy writing pillow.

Thank you; enough faith in me and I might write some more someday. XD


	29. For Your Entertainment

**Title: **For Your Entertainment  
**Universe:** Digimon Frontier  
**Rating:** M-ish  
**Character/Pairing/s:** Kokuya  
**Word Count:** 900  
**Summary:** Takuya went flying off the side of the bed and hit the ground with a resounding thud! Set as if they were mid-teens.  
**Disclaimer:** If Digimon were mine, I would have already funded research into the possibility of there actually being a Digital World. As such, I do not own Digimon nor any of the characters therein.

* * *

**Adam Lambert, ladies and... more ladies, can be thanked for the title. ;P**

* * *

"If you keep stroking the freaking neck of your guitar like that, I am going to pounce on you so fast you won't have time to react before I have your clothes off," growled Takuya as he watched Kōji clean his guitar with a cloth and some polish.

Kōji blinked up at him before a positively lecherous smile stretched across his face.

"I'll happily help your with the stripping," he told him, "but I don't know how you got it in your head that you would be the one doing the removing of the clothing."

Takuya's response was to throw his shirt across the room at Kōji and instigate the start of Clothes War III.

* * *

Downstairs, Satomi blinked as the sound of yelling and various bumping noises carried down to where she stood in the kitchen, making dinner.

She smiled lightly and shook her head at her stepson and his boyfriend's antics, deciding that they didn't need to be checked up on as long as they didn't start breaking things.

* * *

Back with the boys, Clothes War III had ended in a truce and both sides were now engaged in the Billionth "Who Will Top" War.

Kōji was winning at the moment, resolutely pinning the brunette below him to the bed. "Surrender!"

"Never!" was the reply, accompanied by an attack on Kōji's sides, made worse by the fact that he was shirtless and Takuya's bare fingers were very light in their relentless assault. His whole body twitched and shuddered as he tried to keep from letting the tickling get to him but eventually Takuya hit _that spot_, and Kōji weakened enough to let Takuya flip them around so that _he_ was on top.

"You know, Taku, that trick is starting to get mmmm..."

As the kiss deepened and hands began to wander, Kōji decided that his pride just would _not_ allow him to be the bottom in this relationship, and he tried to roll Takuya over again.

Try being the operative word.

They were already on the side of the bed, so when Kōji turned Takuya went flying off the side of the bed and hit the ground with a resounding _thud!_

Kōji was instantly upright, about to ask whether Takuya was alright when his stepmother called them and his father down for dinner.

They listened in silence as Kousei wandered past the door and down the stairs, but before Kōji could finish asking if Takuya was alright the other boy moaned and Kōji considered calling an ambulance; the fire child looked like he was about to cry!

"Are we ever going to have sex?" he lamented quietly, sitting up and rubbing his lower back where he had landed.

Kōji, who had been momentarily struck dumb by the question, rose and went to sit behind Takuya to rub his back for him.

"I'm sure we'll get around to it one day. We just... maybe we should rent a hotel room or something?"

Takuya shook his head; "You know how awkward we get when we start _planning_. We'd chicken out before we even got to the hotel."

Kōji sighed and leaned his head against his boyfriend's back; "It's so stupid."

"Yeah, but what are we supposed to do? Go to therapy or something? I mean, really, weEE!"

Kōji smirked at Takuya's squeal as he gripped the other boy in his hand. His face was still pressed to the brunette's back, and he started kissing the same spot over and over again as he slid his hand up and down.

Takuya's thought process had flown straight out the window the moment Kōji touched had him there, and he'd started panting quietly, vaguely aware that both of Kōji's parents were downstairs and that he shouldn't be too loud.

That fact didn't stop him from moaning as his body was racked with shivers and Kōji milked him for all he was worth.

After a moment he turned, still panting, and kissed Kōji smack on the lips, reaching down to return the favour.

The other boy bucked so much that Takuya had to pin him to the floor in the end, and Takuya kissed him rather forcefully to keep him from moaning too loud.

After a few moments filled only by their breathing, Takuya got up on his elbows to look down at Kōji, a grin spreading across his face.

"What?" murmured Kōji.

"I win," Takuya told him, and gestured to their positions; Takuya on top and Kōji bottoming.

Kōji snorted and tried to rise, "Up yours."

He stopped when he saw Takuya's brown eyes flickering with a hidden fire. The brunette grinned impishly and said softly, "Yes, please."

Kōji attempted to reply, but was cut off when his stepmother called up to them, "Boys, dinner! Next time I call I'll be at the door!"

Kōji set about collecting his clothes and two sets of clean boxers from his drawer and Takuya grabbed his own clothes. The two of them rushed to the bathroom to get cleaned up and were at the dinner table in less than five minutes, slightly ruffled but no worse for wear.

Satomi and Kousei exchanged glances but said nothing as the two boys failed to act like nothing had happened.

The adults decided that they didn't even want to know, and let the children chatter away happily to them and each other as the sun began to set outside.

* * *

**A/N:** -blinks-

Apparently reading yaoi does _not_ make you a sexual deviant; I cringe at the fact that I'm posting this for people to see. ;-;

I don't even know why; but obviously I should not aim to be a romance novelist. It's a good thing I'm taking science in uni, I suppose. -.-'


	30. Shiver

**Title:** Shiver  
**Universe:** Digimon Frontier  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Character/Pairing/s:** Kokuya  
**Word Count:** 847  
**Summary:** He put his half-empty cup on the table and all but dropped himself on the raven-haired boy's lap. The girls were obviously pleased by this development; one even whipped out a camera.  
**Disclaimer:** If Digimon were mine, I would have already funded research into the possibility of there actually being a Digital World. As such, I do not own Digimon nor any of the characters therein.

* * *

**Look what I found in my story folder!**

**This update in the abyss of non-activity brought to you by exam pressure; I'm trying to distract myself from studying in any way possible.**

* * *

Takuya shivered slightly, and Kōji shot him a look.

"If you get hyperactive off of that stuff, I am never going to give you another drop of coffee again."

"It's good, though..." Takuya tried to defend, swallowing a few more gulps before Kōji could change his mind and take it away from him. In his sixteen years, he'd never let someone convince him to drink the stuff. But with milk (lots of it), and a huge helping of sugar to dim down the bitterness that he'd always smelled from coffee cups nearby, he found that it really wasn't so bad.

"And besides," he said, pointing at the black liquid in Kōji's cup, "you drink so much of that stuff in concentrated form that I'd probably die if I tried."

"I started off with almost as much sugar as you shovelled into yours," he replied, "The only difference being that I have a high tolerance against sugar highs, and you get high on air most days."

Takuya glared, "Oh, right, 'cause it's bad to enjoy living-"

He found his words cut off by Kōji's lips, and kissed back immediately.

Kōji pulled back and raised an eyebrow at him, "Sometimes I think you only argue with me to make me kiss you."

"Most days I think you're right."

Some girls nearby giggled at their display of affection and subsequent comments, and Kōji suddenly remembered that they were in a busy café in Tokyo.

Takuya flushed a little and then raised his head in defiance. Kōji chuckled.

"You look like you're about to declare war on those girls or something."

He nodded; "Or something," he said, grinning happily at Kōji, before putting his half-empty cup of coffee (which Kōji would have to remember to make decaf next time) on the table and all but dropping himself on the raven-haired boy's lap. The girls were obviously pleased by this development; one even whipped out a camera.

"This is suspiciously reminiscent of that day I went to your school..."

"Yes, but today _I'm_ seducing _you_," Takuya pointed out before taking his face in his hands and kissing him.

When they broke apart, Kōji grinned; "Seducing me is not the hard part, Taku, the hard part is finding a place to _finish_ seducing me."

Takuya grimaced before climbing off of Kōji and sitting in his own seat again.

"Mum won't be home until late tonight, Shinya's at soccer and Dad's with him," he announced, and proceeded to chug down the rest of his coffee, before moving on to the small cake in front of him.

Kōji winced at the display; Takuya's sugar highs always hit a few hours after consumption. He could thereby fairly accurately guess that this one would hit just as they were about to get to the _interesting_ part of being home alone.

He mentally hit himself for taking his boyfriend to a cafe that served exclusively desserts and resolved never to be so stupid again.

* * *

Shivers racked his body as fingers ran lightly up and down his spine.

The lips on his were warm, and Kōji had to admit that the time spent teaching Takuya how to kiss had most certainly _not_ gone to waste.

The separated for a moment and Takuya took a shuddering breath-

"Takuya, I'm home! Would you and Kōji like to eat something?" called Mrs Kanbara from downstairs, obviously having noted Kōji's shoes in the entranceway.

Takuya could not gather his wits in time to respond so his mother, for some reason assuming that they were _not_ doing anything remotely related to furthering their relationship, came up the stairs and burst into the room.

She found Kōji sitting on the floor rubbing his head and Takuya on the bed apologising profusely, looking mortified.

She glanced at the two of them before nodding slightly and declaring, "I'm going to the shops. I'll be about an hour. You boys have fun!" she finished lightly, winking at her son before she shut the door.

Now both Takuya _and_ Kōji were looking mortified, and stared in horror at the door. Had Yuriko seriously suggested that they...?

"I don't think we should ever come to your house again," murmured Kōji, still on the floor.

"At least your parents don't say anything!" wailed Takuya, "Why does my mother have to be so nosy! Is it just a woman thing? I don't understand!"

* * *

Yuriko blinked as the two boys wandered downstairs, looking rather depressed.

"We'll help you shop, mum," mumbled a displeased looking Takuya.

"If you don't want to come, you can stay here, boys. I know how much Takuya hates shopping-"

"No, no; it's fine," Kōji told her, smiling ever so slightly, "We weren't doing anything.

Yuriko swore she saw Takuya sob once as he said that.

* * *

Upstairs, alone and friendless, Takuya's bed fumed at its owner's refusal to be enticed into doing untoward things to his boyfriend by its mystical powers.

Its designer up in heaven was probably laughing at it for failing so miserably, and it cursed the day that it was bought by Takuya Kanbara.


End file.
